Lazos de Guerra, Amor y Odio
by Maritexxam
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando todo en lo que creías era una mentira?
1. Duro Despertar

**Lazos de Guerra, Amor y Odio por Maritere_28- Clasificación T- Español - Angustia, Familia- Capítulo 1 - Publicado 19- 11- 11- Olivia & Nina.**

Capítulo 1: Duro Despertar

Olivia Dunham despertó con una migraña de los mil demonios. Era tan intensa que creía que la cabeza le iría a reventar. Lo peor de todo era que la luz la mañana le hería los ojos aumentando su dolor de cabeza al límite de lo humanamente soportable. De lo primero que se percató era que estaba en suelo de su sala de estar, con ropa de salida. ¿Tenía una cita con alguien? Era lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza cuando decidió que el suelo no era un buen lugar para descansar. Muy despacio y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas la Agente Dunham se levantó del piso y se arrastró hasta su cama casi lanzándose sin gracia encima de las cubiertas. A ciegas palpó el frasco de pastilla en su mesita de noche hasta que las encontró y con esfuerzo logró destaparlo para tomarse al seco dos de esas desagradables pastillas. No tenía ánimo para buscar el agua y lo único que quería era dormir. El caso del hombre invisible le había llegado de manera muy personal y no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

¿Iba a ser igual que él algún día? ¿Tan diferente a sus colegas y a las personas que la rodeaban? No podía evitarlo. No podía evitar sentirse una rara. Desde pequeña se sintió alejada del resto como si no perteneciera al resto de la gente, se sentía extraña, aislada y como Eugene, invisible. Al menos fue así como se sintió cuando Lincoln le rechazó la invitación a comer que le hizo luego del caso de la burbuja del tiempo. Y aunque ahora su nuevo compañero estaba con ánimos de salir con ella, no dejaba de pensar que tal vez incluso lo hacía por lástima… ouch un golpe bajo para la autoestima.

Tal vez debería hablar de eso con Nina. Ella siempre fue una persona objetiva y bueno era casi su segunda madre así que podía confiar en ella con éstas cosas. Pensando en hacer eso cuando se sintiera mejor, decidió dejar a su cuerpo descansar y dejar que las pastillas para la migraña obraran su magia en su pobre cabeza.

**Archivo Nº 47: Sujeto Cortexipham Nº13**

**Sexo: Femenino**

**Edad: 14 años**

**Tutor Legal: Nina Sharp**

**Nombre del Paciente: Olivia Dunham**

**Historial del Paciente: Sujeto con fuertes rasgos defensivos. Desde el comienzo del tratamiento que empezó a la edad de tres años, es la que mejor ha reaccionado a las pruebas. Por desgracia la prueba se ha visto sujeta a muchos imprevistos por los efectos colaterales de la misma. Como es el miedo su sistema de activación, es en algunas ocasiones tan intenso que nuestros científicos se han visto envueltos en problemas para controlar por ejemplo su capacidad de pirokinesis. En esas situaciones se ha tenido que aislar al sujeto para que no lastime a otros o sí misma. La última crisis reciente de pirokinesis fue desatada por la desgracia personal del sujeto con su padrastro que al final resultó asesinado por el propio sujeto en una crisis nerviosa extrema. El sujeto luego del crimen huyó del laboratorio y fue dado en tutoría legal a la Señora Nina Sharp que desde entonces se ha hecho cargo de ella y su hermana menor Rachel. La paciente ha sido desactivada desde entonces y ya no demuestra ninguna capacidad especial, por lo tanto es necesario que el sujeto vuelva a ser activado lo antes posible.**

**Recomendaciones al Tutor Responsable: Es necesario seguir con el experimento y no dejarlo en suspensión por mucho tiempo. Por consiguiente es de suma urgencia que el sujeto sea activado lo antes posible para terminar la misión. Se van a necesitar buenos soldados muy pronto y el sujeto Nº 13 es el más especial de todos. **

**El Tutor legal será el encargado de dicha activación y el material necesario para ese trabajo se le entregará muy pronto. Es una nueva prescripción de Cortexipham mejorada, más potente y duradera que hará que las capacidades del sujeto lleguen a su punto máximo. Y aunque tiene algunos efectos colaterales ellos no afectarán en nada la vida del sujeto en cuestión.**

**Posibles Efectos Adversos: Leve Amnesia y Migraña.**

Nina Sharp terminó de releer el archivo de su protegida y lo guardó en el cajón con llave de su escritorio. Luego de haberle administrado una nueva dosis de Cortexipham a su hija, sólo esperaba poder activarla. Estaba pensando en eso cuando se activó el intercomunicador y la voz de su secretaria personal resonó en su oficina.

- Señora Sharp, el doctor Falcón desea verla.

- Dígale que pase, y Sandra no dejes pasar ninguna llamada porque no deseo ser molestada.

- Como diga Señora Sharp, ¿Pero si es la Agente Dunham?

- He dicho que por nadie, Sandra.

- Como ordene Señora Sharp.

El intercomunicador fue silenciado y la puerta de la oficina de Nina Sharp abierta por su secretaria quién dio paso a la entrada de James Falcón uno de sus principales científicos seguido por Brandon Fayette.

El Doctor Falcón era un hombre respetable en el ambiente académico en el que se desenvuelve y es un avezado investigador de sucesos extraños, y bueno en cualquier tipo de experimentos. También es conocido por no llamar mucho la atención ni dejarse llevar por algún tipo de emoción, por eso era muy extraño para Nina verlo llegar a su oficina con expresión acongojada.

- Esto no puede seguir así Señora Sharp – le dijo el hombre de tez morena visiblemente afectado. Las pruebas y las drogas que le está haciendo a su protegida son demasiado peligrosas, yo no puedo seguir estando a la cabeza de este programa.

- Me sorprende James que seas precisamente tú quién me diga estas cosas – le dijo Nina sin rodeos acercándose al hombre con el rostro serio. Tú que eres tan conocido por tu seriedad, y por ser un tipo sin escrúpulos. ¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado para que hayas cambiado tu mente de un día para el otro? ¿Te has vuelto más humano sin que lo sepa?

Si las palabras de Nina Sharp lo ofendieron él no dio a conocer en voz alta pero si mediante sus gestos, ya que se removió incomodo al frente de esta mujer que terminó siendo su jefa y a la que sabía le debía su lealtad si quería seguir recibiendo su cheque de pago todos los meses. Pero aún así él no podía estar ajeno al sufrimiento que también sabía debía estar pasando esa Agente del FBI que llegó a conocer tan bien luego de que Sharp se hiciera cargo de ella como su tutora legal. La conoció cuando recién era una adolescente retraída y un poco tímida y él un egresado de MIT con su primer puesto como científico en una empresa emergente como Masive Dinamic. Él sabía que su futuro estaba en aquella empresa y luego de mucho esforzarse para ser un buen investigador fue admitido como practicante en la compañía. De eso han pasado años y muchos progresos en su campo de experiencias. Y era por ese motivo que no estaba de acuerdo en seguir con el experimento a la Agente del FBI.

- Yo soy humano Señora Sharp – le respondió el hombre de ojos oscuros con sequedad sin dejar de ser respetuoso. Y es por eso que no estoy de acuerdo con todo esto. Yo conozco a Olivia Dunham desde que era pequeña y es por eso que no quiero seguir experimentando con ella. No después de saber los crueles efectos adversos de la droga que le está administrando. Las migrañas… Señora Sharp pueden llegar a matarla.

- Sé muy bien el riesgo que corro al hacer esto con Olivia, James – dijo la mujer con un dejo de fastidio. Sé que Olivia está sufriendo con estas pruebas, pero también sé al igual que tú que son muy necesarias para alcanzar nuestros objetivos. Estamos en guerra James y eso no podemos olvidarlo. Cualquier sacrificio que hagamos es poco si al final perdemos esta guerra con el universo alternativo, además no quiero tener que recordarte lo que perderemos si ellos nos ganan. Es una lucha por la vida doctor Falcón no se le olvide.

- Pero su hija señora Sharp… está en riesgo – insistió el hombre con nerviosismo. ¿Es necesario que tenga que sacrificarla para ganar una maldita guerra? ¿Y si conseguimos encontrar otra manera de hacerlo que no la dañe así?

- No hay otra manera Falcón y tú lo sabes muy bien – dijo la mujer sin remordimientos. Y tal como tú dijiste, es mi hija y yo dispondré de ella hasta cuando me plazca. Ella confía en mí así que tengo el camino libre para hacer de ella lo que está destinada a ser: Un soldado de la guerra entre los universos, la más poderosa.

- Pero…

- Creo que ya no tenemos nada más que discutir aquí Falcón – espetó Sharp zanjando el asunto dando por terminada la reunión. Espero que me entregues muy pronto los resultados del experimento con Olivia y el resultado de sus pruebas. Quiero saber el momento exacto para que pueda ser activada y para que use la máquina. La necesitaremos muy pronto.

- Pero esa máquina… no sabemos mucho de ella todavía, mis científicos no han encontrado nada que pueda…

- De eso te encargarás tú Falcón que para eso recibes un buen estipendio todos los meses. – lo cortó Sharp con brusquedad. Ahora si me disculpas deseo estar a solas.

El hombre aceptó sus palabras a regañadientes pero no se fue enseguida, porque no alcanzó a dar unos pasos cerca de la puerta cuando se volteó a hacerle frente otra vez a la mujer que era su jefa.

- ¿Qué pasaría si Olivia recuerda todo lo que le ha hecho Señora Sharp? - le preguntó con suspicacia. Ya no tendría a su anhelado soldado.

- Yo no lo creo – dijo ella quitándole el hierro al asunto. La nueva Cortexipham es mucho más avanzada que la anterior. Eso no sucederá.

- ¿Pero y si sucede?

- Si eso sucede se arreglará en el momento – dijo con simpleza abriendo la puerta para dejar salir al científico. Mientras tanto es mejor que rece para que no suceda, no queremos tener que tomar medidas más extremas.

- ¿Extremas? – el doctor preguntó sin poder creerlo.

- Buenas tardes Doctor Falcón. – fue la respuesta de Nina Sharp luego de cerrarle la puerta a su científico principal. Una vez sola se recostó en la puerta de su oficina pensando en su conversación con el científico e imaginando las numerosas maneras de "arreglar" el problema si su hija algún día recupera la memoria de todo lo que le ha estado haciendo.

- Es por tu bien querida Olivia – se dijo con firmeza. Por el tuyo y el resto de la humanidad.


	2. Una mente sin recuerdos

Capítulo 2: Una mente sin recuerdos

Olivia había llegado a la oficina del FBI con más de diez minutos de retraso. Ese tiempo fue el que le tomó a ella salir de la cama cuando despertó una segunda vez con aquella maldita migraña. Las pastillas en su botiquín del baño ya comenzaban a escasear e hizo una nota mental para pedir una cita con su neurólogo. El doctor Robert Langdon, quién trabaja para Massive Dinamic y que fue recomendado para ella por Nina. Con las pastillas obrando su magia, Olivia se duchó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo y oró para que el tráfico de la mañana por las calles de Boston no la alcanzara. No hubo suerte.

En la oficina Lincoln estaba en su escritorio revisando algunos archivos muy concentrado cuando Olivia lo fue a saludar.

Hola Lincoln – le dijo Olivia en tono alegre al ver que el joven alzaba su cabeza para verla. ¿Y esas gafas? ¿Son nuevas?

Si… fue un regalo de… no importa. – respondió el Agente Lee restándole importancia con desgana. Te estuve esperando en el restaurante anoche – le dijo con seriedad cambiando de tema. ¿Te olvidaste de nuestra… ehh cita?

Olivia se quedó sin habla por un momento. No podía entender las palabras dichas por su compañero, tampoco recordar si alguna vez hayan quedado en algo juntos, no al menos luego de que él le rechazara su invitación a cenar.

Yo… lo siento, la verdad es que no recuerdo nada de ninguna cita… - le respondió extrañada. La última vez que yo te invité a comer algo tú dijiste que no y yo pensé… que…

Pero, ¿Entonces no recuerdas nada de anoche? – insistió el joven cada vez más sorprendido. Tú y yo en el restaurante… a las tres de la madrugada… hablamos de mí que no podía dormir por las noches y que por eso me pasaba ese tiempo en restaurantes…

A la voz de Lincoln Olivia ya no estaba sorprendida sino angustiada. No podía creer que olvidara algo tan importante como una cita con su nuevo compañero. Lo único que recordaba era haber despertado con una intensa migraña encima de las cubiertas de su cama y vestida para salir. Al pensar en eso volvió a sorprenderse cuando le dio sentido a las palabras molestas de su compañero por el plantón que sin querer le había dado. Quiso disculparse con él por lo que le hizo pero la voz de mando del Agente Broyles acabó cortó de plano su conversación. Se sintió mal por la mirada desilusionada de su compañero de equipo, pero fue pronto borrada por una completamente profesional, todo negocios, así que ella siguió su ejemplo e hizo lo mismo.

Agentes tenemos un nuevo caso – dijo el hombre de tez morena sin preámbulos. La policía de Boston ha encontrado a una mujer vagando por las alcantarillas casi desnuda y con signos de haber sido expuesta a algún tipo de experimentación además de cautiverio. Su nombre es Ángela Kramer, tiene 31 años y es abogada de un buffet del centro de Boston. Se especializa en casos de abuso infantil. Y ese es precisamente el caso en el que estuvo envuelta. Niños telekinésicos. Lo demás que les puedo decir es que por desgracia éstos niños están muertos. – se dio una pausa para que los agentes asimilaran la noticia. Eran un par de gemelos de cinco años llamados George y David Brawn. Esta más decir que estas muertes afectaron a Ángela mucho más de lo que podemos imaginar.

Es comprensible, son niños de lo que estamos hablando aquí – espetó Lee con seriedad.

Es horrible cómo siguen habiendo éste tipo de casos – acotó Olivia visiblemente afectada. Cómo es que puedan existir todavía personas que se crean con derechos sobre la vida de gente inocente. Olivia miró a Broyles y esté le devolvió el guiño de manera comprensiva, sabía que era un tema delicado para ella y era por ese motivo que la necesitaba. Lincoln observó las miradas de ambos y no comprendió aquellas expresiones. Estaba a punto de preguntar por ello cuando Broyles volvió interrumpir.

Pero eso no es todo – espetó con un dejo de cansancio. Como ustedes ya creo que saben han aparecido otras personas muertas últimamente.

¿El asesino en serie? – preguntó Lincoln con interés. Broyles asintió, pero Olivia no comprendía de que estaba hablando.

¿Asesino en serie?

¿Es que no ves televisión? – preguntó Lee sorprendido. La noticia está en todas partes. Hay un asesino en serie, o eso según reporta la policía local ya que está abrumada con tantos casos.

Lo que dice el agente Lee es cierto me temo – dijo Broyles. Lo extraño de todo esto es que el asesino elige siempre a las mismas víctimas. Todas son mujeres de entre cincuenta y sesenta años, caucásicas, de buena situación económica y lo más extraño es que todas son pelirrojas. No ha habido ninguna víctima más con otro aspecto, son todas iguales.

Pero ese no es un caso Fringe para mí – dijo Olivia extrañada. ¿Por qué nos cuenta esto señor?

Se lo cuento simplemente porque la policía de Boston está sobrepasada con este caso y ha pedido nuestra ayuda. – le respondió con seriedad. Pero de eso nos ocuparemos más tarde, ahora sólo vamos a lo que nos compete. Ángela Krámer. En estos momentos está siendo trasladada a nuestras instalaciones y necesito que ustedes dos averigüen dónde estuvo, con quién estuvo y qué hacía vagando por las alcantarillas. Ambos Agentes asintieron a su jefe y juntos se fueron a la sala de interrogaciones. En la sala Ángela ya estaba esperándolos. La mujer estaba vestida con un buzo azul de cuerpo entero, el cabello castaño estaba sucio y desordenado, y así su rostro pálido y demacrado daban cuenta del estado deteriorado en el que se encontraba.

Buenas tardes Señora Krámer – saludó Olivia cuando estuvo frente a la mujer mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa junto a Lincoln. Mi nombre es Olivia Dunham y él… - Ella es un demonio – susurró la mujer sin levantar la vista a sus visitantes cortando de golpe la presentación de la Agente rubia. Cuando lo hizo se quedó mirando fijamente a Olivia como si la conociera y alterándose aún más no dejaba de retorcerse en la silla a la que la habían encadenado, haciendo saltar a los agente que tenía enfrente.

¡Ella es un demonio y tú seguirás sus pasos! – le gritó la mujer a Olivia fuera de sí. ¡No sabes de lo que es capaz! ¡No sabes lo que te está haciendo!

Señora Krámer por favor cálmese – le pidió la Agente Dunham con suavidad intentando dialogar con una loca. Si pudiera calmarse para hablar más claro, sólo queremos ayudarla. Su voz pausada consiguió el efecto deseado y Ángela de a poco se fue calmando, en su estado alterado pudo comprender que las personas que tenía adelante no eran malas personas y que no querían hacerle daño, sino todo lo contrario. Cuando la Agente Dunham notó que estaba más tranquila volvió a intentarlo.

Ahora dígame señora Krámer, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda antes de que la encontrara la policía vagando por las alcantarillas? ¿Recuerda dónde estaba o la última persona con la que habló?

Era un lugar oscuro – dijo sin emoción. La boca del lobo, la cueva del demonio…. Había gente azul que me rodeaba todo el tiempo y un líquido rojo salía de una bolsa directo a mi cuerpo… luego mareos… nauseas… migraña... ¡Ay este dolor de cabeza no se irá jamás…! ¡Y todo por culpa del demonio de cabellos de fuego! ¡Todos esos niños…! ¡Salven a los niños, salven a los inocentes! La mujer volvió a desconectarse de su entorno mientras no paraba de balbucear sin descanso lo mismo de siempre como tampoco dejar de tocarse los antebrazos con las huellas de su tortura. Cuando la mujer comenzó a mecerse hacia adelante y hacia atrás en su silla, los agentes entendieron que ya la habían perdido y que no le podían sacar más información. Lincoln se levantó de su silla para llamar por el intercomunicador y pedir que se llevaran a la mujer, mientras Olivia seguía con la mirada fija en Ángela. Deseaba mucho hablar más con ella, pero sabía que en su estado era imposible. Cuando se iba a levantar para seguir al Agente Lee fuera de la sala de interrogaciones, la mano de Ángela logró detenerla antes de que pudiera hacerlo. La mirada perturbada y demencial de la mujer logró intimidarla pero logró esconder su miedo a tiempo sin que ella lo notara.

Esa mujer es un demonio y tú estás en peligro – le dijo Ángela en un susurro feroz. ¡No puedes confiar en el demonio que te quiere ver muerta, tienes que cuidarte de ella!

¿De quién? – le preguntó Olivia alzando la voz lo suficiente para que la otra mujer siguiera hablando. ¿De quién está hablando? ¿De quién tengo que cuidarme?

Cuando lo sepas será muy tarde – espetó con voz áspera. Cuando acti… un grito ensordecedor por parte de la mujer hizo saltar por segunda vez a Olivia mientras se acercaba a la mujer para saber qué le había ocurrido. Lo único que Ángela había conseguido pronunciar antes de desmayarse, fue que le dolía la cabeza. Ambos agentes fueron testigos del momento en el que se llevaban a Ángela de la oficina del FBI rumbo al Hospital Psiquiátrico de St. Claire. El mismo lugar del que tuvo que sacar a Walter Bishop hace tres años.

¿St. Claire? – preguntó Lincoln interesado. ¿No es ese el Hospital de dónde sacaste a…?

Walter – respondió en tono apagado. Sí… es el mismo…

Olivia no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Ángela. Palabras que le daban vueltas en la cabeza al grado de provocarle una de sus ya acostumbradas migrañas. ¿Qué quiso decir la mujer con eso de que estaba en peligro? Además de eso, ¿Quién era el demonio de cabellos de fuego?

Parece que te ha llegado fuerte este caso, ¿O no Agente Dunham? – le preguntó el joven agente a Olivia al verla tan ensimismada.

Olivia miró a Lincoln de manera tan intensa que deseaba poder decirle con los ojos todo lo que le estaba pasando con respecto al caso. Que sentía tanto miedo de confesarle sus problemas, su pasado tormentoso y asustarlo de tal manera que ya no la vea igual. Que piense que es una rara, casi un monstruo. No, no podía correr ese riesgo, estaba luchando tan fuerte por sentirse como una persona normal que sentía que no podía correr un riesgo tan grande al mostrarse tal cual era.

La verdad es que si – confesó por fin. Este caso me llega más por la muerte de los niños. ¿Te fijaste cómo estaba esa pobre mujer? Lo que hicieron con ella le arruinó la vida.

Si es lamentable – admitió el joven a su pesar. Pero para eso estamos nosotros Olivia, para ayudarla resolviendo su caso y de paso dándole una mano a la gente de la policía.

En esos momentos el agente Broyles vuelve aparecer con unas carpetas en sus manos. En ellas hay nueva evidencia del caso de los niños telekinésicos que necesita ser investigado y es lo que les hace saber a sus agentes. Y el primer lugar para hacerlo es como siempre Massive Dinamic.

¡Eso no podía pasar! – exclamó una voz furiosa delante de un hombre ataviado con una bata blanca que está asustado por el volumen fuerte de aquella voz femenina. ¡Se suponía que tú eras otro de los investigadores encargados de la máquina no me puedes decir que no puedes activarla! Dime que más necesitas para que esté lista.

Usted sabe qué es – le respondió con voz apagada el hombre junto a la mujer un tanto tembloroso. Necesitamos a la guardiana. Pero la guardiana todavía no está activada. Usted dijo que…

Que yo me encargaría de ello – lo cortó la mujer en tono serio y el hombre asintió. Y es lo que estado haciendo doctor, pero no ha dado resultado. El sujeto aún no ha mostrado señales de activación de ninguna índole a pesar de que se le ha administrado la nueva droga como estaba previsto. Y es aquí dónde le hago la pregunta: ¿Qué es lo que falta?

El hombre se quedó pensativo por un momento intentando dar con la respuesta que le era esquiva. Hasta que su propio temor a quedar mal con su jefa le dio en blanco.

Miedo – respondió el hombre en un susurro ronco. Las emociones exacerbadas, eso es lo que necesita para ser activada.

La mujer de más edad meditó las palabras del hombre buscando una manera de hacerlo. Sopesó varias estrategias hasta que dio en el blanco. Si lo que le sucedió hace tres años funcionó, entonces volvería a funcionar de nuevo. Con ese plan en mente se quedó más tranquila.

Ya sé la manera de hacerlo – le dijo con sequedad a su segundo científico. Tú sólo tienes que enfocarte en lo que te compete y por lo cual se le paga horas extras. Cualquier duda que tenga el doctor Falcón lo podrá ayudar sin ningún problema. Pero la máquina tiene que estar activada lo antes posible, espero no tener que recordarle la gravedad de nuestra situación aquí jovencito. Ahora, por favor deseo estar a solas.

El joven científico respiró aliviado ante la petición de su jefa de salir. No podía seguir al frente de ella sin sentirse intimidado por aquella mujer.

Una vez que la mujer estuvo a solas volvió a sentarse tras su escritorio para llamar por teléfono. Sólo tuvo que esperar unos cuantos minutos hasta que una conocida voz masculina le respondió al otro lado del teléfono.

Vaya mujer, tres veces en un día – dijo la voz ronca del hombre al otro lado con sarcasmo. ¿Qué deseas esta vez?

Lo mismo de siempre – le dijo en un susurro intencionado. Tú amable colaboración. Necesito que me consigas un lugar aislado en dónde pueda dejar a un sujeto por digamos… unas cuantas semanas. Necesito a la gente especializada en lo que tú ya sabes. Tengo la coartada perfecta para activar al sujeto pero necesito a la gente especializada para hacerlo, gente que tú tienes y conoces mucho mejor que yo.

Entiendo hablas de la guardiana verdad – preguntó el hombre con suspicacia. Nuestra arma.

Por supuesto. – le respondió sin inmutarse. La he cuidado desde hace varios años ya y confía en mí plenamente. No nos dará ningún problema. Ya es tiempo que el destino haga de nuestra guardiana lo que está destinada hacer.

¿Aunque ese destino también sea el destruir el mundo? – le preguntó el hombre con segundas intenciones.

El único mundo destruido será el de ellos no el nuestro y tú lo sabes. – le respondió con sequedad. Con el hijo de ese loco fuera del mapa ya no hay nada que impida que el soldado cumpla su misión que para eso fue creado.

Espero que sigas igual de segura como hasta ahora cuando tu sujeto descubra la verdad. – le dijo el con un suspiro cansado.

Lo seguiré… William… tú me conoces.

Lo sé y es por eso que siempre me has gustado – le confesó el científico. Está bien, lo arreglos para tu coartada ya están hechos, sólo tienes que avisarme para cuando lo quieres.

En una semana más querido William. – le respondió la mujer mientras observaba la fotografía dónde salía con una niña pequeña sentada arriba de un caballo. En una semana nuestra arma acabará con todo y lograremos ganar esta guerra.


	3. Doble Redención

Capítulo 3: Doble Redención.

La mujer salía de una exitosa cena de negocios en el Copley Plaza. Tenía asegurado el futuro de su familia en el buffet de abogados luego de quitar de en medio a una insidiosa oponente. Ella no era ninguna amenaza para su ya larga carrera y había sido muy fácil sacarla del juego. Y era mucho dinero. Tampoco importó que su víctima trabajara en una subsidiaria de una de las compañías más grandes de Estados Unidos porque tenía a su principal aliada para ayudarla. Para ella el fin justificaba los medios e iba a hacer todo lo que tenía en sus manos para conseguirlo. Y en eso pensaba cuando llegó al estacionamiento en el subterráneo del hotel. Tenía las llaves de su BMW Cabrio negro en la mano para irse a casa a descansar cuando de pronto algo en el aire la hace detenerse. Sorprendida, la mujer de cabello rojo se da el tiempo de observar a su alrededor en busca de lo que la hizo detenerse. Pero no hay nadie cerca. Ya era tarde así que no había mucha gente por los alrededores. Decidió hacer caso omiso a esa extraña sensación y abrió la puerta de su auto lo más rápido que pudo y sin embargo no alcanzó porque de pronto se estaba ahogando. La mujer sentía que una mano invisible le presionaba la garganta al grado de asfixiarla. Intentó de todo para quitársela de encima pero más pronto de lo que imaginaba se dio por vencida y dejó de luchar. Su cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo deslizándose por la puerta de su auto, mientras era observaba por el reflejo de una mujer de pelo castaño que sonreía y podía verse por la ventana del BMW.

Mientras, en el hospital de St. Claire una de las nuevas pacientes ingresadas al recinto cae desmayada de su cama al suelo de su celda con estrépito. Los enfermeros encargados de vigilar a los pacientes son informados por las enfermeras que vigilan las cámaras en la estación de enfermería y dos hombres son los encargados de abrir las puertas metálicas de la celda de la mujer desmayada. Una vez dentro del lugar, la revisan para ver qué podría haberle ocurrido. Lo extraño es que la mujer tiene poco pulso pero el corazón late con normalidad y no despierta. Intentan de todo para reanimarla pero todas las técnicas comunes fallan. Ambos hombres se miran pensando en dar aviso a los médicos cuando de pronto la mujer abre los ojos con un grito ensordecedor. Asustados, los enfermeros se alejan cuando se dan cuenta que los pocos objetos que hay alrededor, una silla y la luz en el cielo raso comienzan a moverse. La mujer está en trance mirando a la nada con ojos desorbitados cuando lo anterior sucede y los hombres se dan cuenta de que es ella la que lo está provocando. En medio de la huída de aquellos hombres la mujer alcanza a agarrar del cuello a uno de ellos, ambos son bastante grandes pero la fuerza de la mujer los supera, con extremada violencia lo azota contra la pared amenazando con asfixiarlo hasta la muerte.

Olivia Dunham – susurró en tono áspero. Tráiganme a Olivia Dunham. El hombre ni siquiera alcanzó a asentir cuando cayó a los pies de la mujer, inconsciente.

Su visita a Massive Dinamic no estaba saliendo como era previsto y eso la tenía muy frustrada. Ella sabía que tenía el privilegio de contar con la persona más importante de la empresa para su beneficio, porque era prácticamente su segunda madre pero no tan ingenua en creer que estaba libre de polvo y paja por mucho que ella intentara lo contrario. Olivia se consideraba una buena juzgadora de carácter y siempre confiaba en su sexto sentido cuando le decía que algo en todo el caso Krámer no estaba bien. También sabía que con cada nuevo caso que involucraba a la empresa era un riesgo más que corría Nina en el camino para que Olivia se desilusionara de ella. Pero Olivia era una mujer adulta y sabía muy bien separar las aguas. Por ese motivo cuidaba que la relación de trabajo no interfiriera con su personal aunque no siempre esté de acuerdo con las motivaciones de su madre adoptiva. Y su incomodidad salió a la luz de manera notoria con el caso de Eugene Bryant, cuando dijo que prefería que el en ese entonces bebé Eugene hubiese muerto a que siguieran experimentando con él como lo hicieron aún si ese tratamiento le estaba salvando la vida. Eso era lo que pensaba si hubiese sido su caso. Olivia preferiría haber muerto a tener que vivir toda su vida como ratón de laboratorio sometida a experimentos dolorosos y drogas extrañas, y porque lo vivió es que no deseaba que nadie más pasara por eso si estaba en sus manos evitarlo.

En eso pensaba mientras esperaba reunirse otra vez con su madre adoptiva. Lincoln había ido a investigar a la familia de los gemelos muertos para conocer más del caso en el que estaba trabajando Ángela Krámer cuando fue encontrada en las alcantarillas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Sandra, la secretaria le dijera que podía pasar a la oficina de Nina.

Como siempre que la veía, Nina Sharp se alegró mucho con la visita de su protegida. Durante todos estos años a su cuidado ha tomado un especial cariño por ella. Olivia Dunham era de manera literal y metafórica un tesoro para Nina Sharp. Ambas mujeres se abrazaron saludándose con cariño, y a los minutos la seriedad se instaló en la oficina.

Estoy aquí porque necesito saber si tienes información sobre Ángela Krámer – dijo Olivia yendo al grano. Ella es una abogada…

De una de las compañías más importantes de Boston especializada en casos de ilícitos contra compañías tecnológicas y farmacéuticas – la cortó sin preámbulos si por supuesto que la conozco. Ella es una de las personas que le ha dado más de un dolor de cabeza a esta compañía gracias a sus conspiraciones dementes.

Ok… - es lo que pudo decir la joven agente a su tutora algo desconcertada por tanta información pero consiguió volver a enfocarse a tiempo. Bueno, sucede que Ángela fue encontrada vagando por las alcantarillas el día de ayer con signos de haber sido expuesta a algún tipo de experimento. ¿Tú sabes a qué podría haber estado expuesta? ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con el caso en el que ella estaba investigando?

Sé que tú sabes que esta empresa tiene gente especializada en averiguar este tipo de cosas, pero en este caso en particular no tengo mucha información – le respondió la mujer de más edad a la joven revisando unos documentos que tenía en el escritorio. Lo único que sé de su trabajo es que quiso "desenmascarar" a un científico que fue despedido hace años de esta empresa por experimentar con niños. Su nombre era David Robert Jones y fue uno de los primeros empleados en hacer grandes pero desastrosos avances en la ciencia de lo digamos "Paranormal". Él postulaba que la mente del ser humano cuando pequeño era maleable por consiguiente capaz de hacer todo lo que quiera a voluntad sólo con activar ciertas áreas del cerebro para conseguirlo. Es la misma postulación que tuvo Walter con los niños Cortexiphan, porque Jones era uno de sus discípulos. Pero Jones a diferencia de Walter quería llevar estas capacidades de los niños a niveles extremos y no le importaba cuantos de ellos terminaran sacrificados en el proceso. Este hombre estaba dispuesto a todo para alcanzar su ideal de perfección y no se iba a detener por nada en conseguirlo. Así que cuando en la empresa se supo de sus intenciones, fue inmediatamente removido del cargo y no se ha sabido nada de él hasta entonces.

Así que es posible que Ángela descubriera algo más de este hombre – teorizó Olivia con la nueva información. ¿Crees que es posible que Jones haya estado envuelto en el caso de los gemelos con capacidades de telequinesis? ¿Y que Ángela lo descubriera y por eso experimentaron con ella?

Es posible – admitió con pesadumbre. Recuerda que Jones era especialista en experimentar con niños así que es lógico que los niños telequinésicos sea obra suya.

Sabiendo que la reunión estaba terminada Nina se levantó de la silla y al segundo la joven a su lado hizo lo mismo. Con una sonrisa de afecto se despidieron y Nina acompañó a su protegida hasta la puerta recordándole que siempre sería bienvenida a su oficina a cualquier hora y que no dudara en acudir a ella si tenía preguntas. La agente rubia le dio las gracias y con esta nueva información se fue de la empresa para regresar a Boston. Ahora tenía mucho más que investigar y una nueva fuerte migraña de la que preocuparse. El dolor que sintió en la parte occipital de la cabeza fue tan intenso que casi la hace chocar con el vehículo que tenía adelante. Cuando logró manejar el dolor un poco más, decidió apearse a un costado de la carretera y detenerse para tomar una de sus píldoras contra la migraña. Sacó el frasco de pastillas de la guantera del coche y con horror se dio cuenta que ya casi no le quedaban. Se había olvidado de pedir una cita al doctor Langdon y decidió hacerlo una vez que el dolor de cabeza fuera más soportable. Decidió descansar su cabeza un rato apoyándola en el volante del auto, pero su descanso fue interrumpido por odioso sonido de su celular. A tientas presionó el botón de llamada mientras se incorporaba con dificultad para contestar.

Dunham… - la voz sonó apagada a sus oídos y tuvo que aclarar su garganta para intentarlo de nuevo.

¿Olivia? ¿Oye estás bien? – la voz de Lincoln resonó en el interior del auto con fuerza lo que hizo la migraña de Olivia un poco más intensa por momentos. Te oyes como apagada….

Estoy bien – mintió con la garganta seca. Es sólo la migraña. ¿Qué sucede?

Bien, encontré más datos sobre el caso de los niños telequinésicos, pero eso no es lo más importante ahora. Acabo de recibir una llamada de Broyles avisando que otro cuerpo con las mismas características de los anteriores fue encontrado en el estacionamiento subterráneo del Hotel Copley´s. Broyles nos dará esa información en la oficina pero tampoco es lo más importante – dijo el joven con tono urgente. Lo más importante es que Ángela Krámer pidió volver a verte Olivia. La mujer sufrió una extraña crisis psicótica en el hospital y ya ha atacado a varios enfermeros. Amenaza con no detenerse si no la vas a ver ahora mismo.

Esta bien Lincoln iré de inmediato – dijo Olivia con seriedad cuando la migraña ya no le molestaba.

¿Quieres que te acompañe? – le preguntó el agente Lee con amabilidad. Ella pidió que fueras sola pero como estás con las migrañas…

Estoy bien Lincoln – lo cortó Olivia en tono serio. No es necesario, pero gracias. El agente Lee no alcanzó a contestar porque fue cortado antes de tiempo. A Olivia le enervaba sentirse débil delante de las demás personas, sobre todo delante de sus compañeros de labores.

Sabía que sus migrañas estaban empeorando pero la curiosidad por saber que era lo que Ángela Krámer quería más de ella fue más fuerte que sus migrañas. En el camino rezó para que sus dolores no la afectaran mientras volvía a poner el auto en marcha y conducir de vuelta esta vez a St. Claire.


	4. Verdades Ocultas

Capítulo 4: Verdades Ocultas

Olivia ya se sabía de memoria el camino a . También conocía los recovecos del hospital al que pensó que nunca más volvería, no después de sacar a Walter al menos. Mientras le abrían las rejas metálicas para seguir por el pasillo largo hasta la de celda de Ángela, Olivia recordaba la primera vez que conoció este desagradable lugar. Fue por el caso de John que involucró al vuelo de Hamburgo 147. John había quedado expuesto a residuos sintéticos después de la explosión del laboratorio clandestino que había en unas instalaciones de almacenamiento. La explosión destrozó el cuerpo de John y fue tan fuerte que la expansión de la misma la había hecho rebotar contra otros almacenes. Olivia se había salvado de milagro de contagiarse, pero había quedado con un feo golpe en la cabeza y un doloroso hematoma en la espalda. Pero no era la primera vez que eso le ocurría. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a los golpes y las heridas desde que tenía uso de razón y los accidentes eran otros de los gajes de este oficio. Olivia recordaba lo que le costó sacar a Walter Bishop de este psiquiátrico, todos los favores que tuvo que pedir para que Broyles que en ese tiempo no se llevaba bien con ella le concediera el permiso que necesitaba para hacerlo. Como el hombre no tenía ningún pariente vivo para firmar la autorización, el FBI tuvo que concederle el permiso necesario con la condición de tomar en sus manos el cuidado de un paciente tan inestable. Y aunque al principio costó y todavía sigue costando, la agente rubia aún no se arrepiente de haber aceptado aquella condición. John no pudo salvarse porque Richard Steig se negó a decirle lo que contenía el almacén explotado. Pero la Agente rubia no se rindió y lo encerró en una celda hostigándolo a todas horas para que confesara. Por desgracia cuando lo hizo ya fue muy tarde y Walter no alcanzó a administrarle a John el antídoto que podía salvarlo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el guardia de la celda de Ángela que le abrió la puerta donde estaba la paciente y le dijo que podía entrar a verla. Olivia le dio las gracias al hombre y entró en una sala reducida de paredes blancas. Ángela estaba recluida en una camilla blanca atada con correas de tobillos y muñecas. Estaba vestida con el tipo traje café del hospital y tenía el cabello tan desordenado que a penas si se le podía ver los ojos. Un enfermero entro en la sala y se quedó haciendo guardia durante la visita. Olivia le pidió con amabilidad poder estar a solas con la paciente para así poder hablar con más privacidad, pero el enfermero le negó la petición rotundamente.

Es demasiado peligrosa para que esté a solas con ella aunque sea una Agente del FBI – espetó el hombre de blanco con voz hosca. Esa mujer a conseguido atacar ella sola a dos de mis compañeros dejándolos inconscientes casi sin ningún esfuerzo. Es una mujer extraña y nadie confía en ella.

Olivia miró enojada al hombre cuando él trató a Ángela de extraña, pero decidió no hacer comentarios. En cambio se concentró en intentar hablar con la mujer que tenía delante. Sabía que estaba despierta aunque no pudiera verle lo ojos. Cuando quiso llamarla en voz alta para hacerse notar la otra mujer la interrumpió.

Parece que todavía no comprendes la gravedad del peligro que corres Olive – le dijo la mujer en tono apagado. Todavía no comprendes que te has aliado al enemigo y que éste no dudará en usarte a su conveniencia….

Olivia se sorprendió mucho al oír a Ángela llamarla Olive. Las únicas personas que la llamaban así eran las que la conocían de pequeña porque su madre la llamaba de esa forma. A Olivia siempre la llamaban diferente según la persona cercana a ella con la que estaba. Liv la llamaban John y Charlie, además de su sobrina Ella y su hermana Rachel. Livvy la llamaba William Bell. Livia… no recordaba a nadie llamarla así excepto si tomaba en cuenta al hombre que aparecía en sus sueños, y que ahora era Peter Bishop. Al recordarlo se dio cuenta por qué ese hombre extraño estaba tan interesado en ella, así llamaba a la otra Olivia, su Olivia. Olive, la llamaban su madre, luego Nina, Walter a veces también William y hace poco supo que la llamaban así sus compañeros Cortexiphan. Así que fue sólo por ese motivo que supo que se hallaba frente a otro chico Cortexiphan.

Estuviste también en los ensayos de Cortexiphan, ¿Verdad Ángela? – le preguntó intrigada. Los ensayos que iniciaron Walter Bishop y William Bell en la guardería de Jacksonville. Eres uno de los sujetos de prueba… igual que yo.

Ellos fueron unos monstruos pero no se comparaban con el demonio – acusó la mujer sin perder su tono áspero. Al menos los científicos nos cuidaban, jugaban con nosotros pero ella les obligaba a hacernos daño. Ella ¡Ella es la culpable de todo y por eso la estoy matando! ¡Por que la perra pelirroja tiene que morir! ¡Ella es la que continúa lastimándonos! ¡La que sigue envenenándonos sin que nos demos cuenta…!

¿Pero cómo Ángela? – le preguntó con un dejo de nerviosismo siguiéndole la corriente. ¿Cómo te lastimaron, qué te hicieron? ¿Dónde estuviste?

Pregúntale a ella – le respondió la mujer en tono sombrío. Pregúntale a ella lo que me hizo… lo que te hizo, pregúntale al demonio y lo sabrás…. Yo… yo puedo desaparecer pero no esconderme para siempre como quisiera. Mi alma deja mi cuerpo pero pronto lo recupera y ya no lo puedo controlar…. Quiero que se acabe, ¡Quiero que se acabe! ¡Quiero ser normal de nuevo para salvar a los niños… los niños necesitan ser salvados…! La diatriba de la mujer volvió a ser inconexa y Olivia volvió a perderla. Esta vez no dejó de lado sus palabras porque se dio cuenta que las había dicho de una manera distinta, estando cuerda. Pero Olivia necesitaba saber a qué drogas estuvo expuesta Ángela aparte del Cortexiphan que le dieran la habilidad de esconderse. El caso se parecía mucho al de Eugene Bryant, excepto que él no fue un chico Cortexiphan. Ahora necesitaba que Walter la examinara e iba a ser muy difícil que le dieran el permiso en el Hospital incluso si se lo pedía al doctor Sumner quién es el doctor que atiende a Walter. Ya ha tenido sus desacuerdos con él y estuvo muy molesto cuando le entregó la carta de recomendaciones con su respuesta negativa a volver a encerrar al científico en el Hospital. El doctor Sumner tenía un extraño interés de mantener a su Walter encerrado y aún no sabía por qué. Tampoco podía pedirle a Walter que viniera a este mismo lugar a examinarla porque se asustaría demasiado. No, no podía correr el riesgo a que lo dejaran adentro si se descompensaba. Así que la única alternativa que le quedaba era pedirle otra vez su ayuda a Nina. Le pediría que trajera a alguno de sus científicos para que la examinara sin tener que sacarla del Hospital, o si ella podía hacer que se la llevaran a las instalaciones de Massive Dynamic.

Necesitaré que alguien te examine Ángela…

¡No quiero más exámenes! – gritó la mujer desesperándose. ¡Yo no soy un monstruo como ellos no quiero que nadie me toque!

Sé que es difícil para ti todo esto pero necesito que calmes – le pidió con voz suave la Agente rubia a la mujer postrada. Si quiero ayudarte a sanar lo que te ocurre, necesito saber qué tipo de droga te inyectaron. Para eso deberán examinarte. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? ¿Por favor…? Olivia esperaba que su tono suave y sus buenas intenciones fueran más fuertes que su miedo para convencerla.

Está bien – aceptó la mujer a regañadientes. Acepto que un monstruo me examine pero sólo si tú estás conmigo sino no.

Muy bien - dijo Olivia más animada pero enseguida poniéndose seria. Mira yo ahora trabajo con Walter Bishop y se incomodó cuando vio que Ángela se iba a poner a gritar otra vez. Sé que no le tienes mucho cariño, pero él ya no es un monstruo. El trabaja en el laboratorio de la Universidad de Harvard ayudando a la gente como nosotras… te puedo asegurar que es un hombre bueno que ha ayudado mucho a otras personas… te lo juro…

La sinceridad que Ángela vio en la cara de la agente rubia fue suficiente para aceptar la propuesta de salir del manicomio. Pero como Olivia había previsto el doctor Sumner se negó a dejar salir a Ángela del hospital y aunque Broyles lo intentó tampoco dio resultado. Sólo cuando Nina movió sus influencias Olivia consiguió su cometido y Ángela salió del hospital escoltada por la agente joven y uno de los científicos de Nina. Simón Whiller es otro de sus más cercanos colaboradores. Tan importante como Brandon Fayette y que en parte es el encargado de cuidar a Olivia si ésta tiene problemas con Ángela durante el traslado al laboratorio o cuando ya está con Walter.

Espero que sepas muy bien cuáles son tus deberes Simón – le advirtió Nina al hombre de terno que tenía adelante. Quiero que vigiles muy bien a esa mujer y que no dejes que se acerque tanto a Olivia. Tendrás que hacerlo de manera muy sutil para no levantar sospechas, no queremos que Olivia se de cuenta. Además ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer en cuánto a Ángela y Olivia. Eso se hará cuando ambas salgan del laboratorio de Harvard. Primero te ocuparás de Ángela y luego… luego yo me encargaré de Olivia personalmente… tengo mi confianza puesta en ti Simón, así que espero que no me falles…

No se preocupe señora Sharp que sé hacer muy bien mi trabajo – espetó el hombre en tono hosco sintiéndose ofendido. Usted no tendrá ninguna queja de mí, se lo aseguro.

Fue así que Simón se presentó a Olivia Dunham y a Ángela Krámer sin levantar sospechas y con toda naturalidad. Se ganó unos puntos con la Agente rubia luego de salvarla de tener que enfrentarse otra vez con el doctor Sumner.

Una vez llegados a salvo al laboratorio, Olivia, Ángela y Simón Whiller esperaron a que Walter revisara a la mujer. Ángela estuvo muy nerviosa durante todo el reconocimiento pero se fue calmando gracias al mismo Walter quién la trató con mucha delicadeza.

Walter en tanto tomó muestras de la sangre de Ángela con la ayuda de Astrid. Lincoln no estaba con ellos, estaba ocupado en la oficina del FBI con el caso del asesino en serie y ayudando a Peter con los planos de la máquina para volver a su universo que habían quedado inconclusos por el caso Bryant.

Walter analizó la muestra de sangre y pudo dar un resultado interesante. El científico estaba delante de una de sus chicas más importantes aparte de Olivia.

Melatropina… - murmuró Walter sorprendido. ¡Eso es! Melatropina, ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?

¿De qué no te diste cuenta antes Walter no entiendo? – le preguntó Olivia confundida.

De que Ángela es el sujeto que hemos confundido con Camerón James. – espetó Walter entusiasmado. Camerón nunca fue el sujeto Nº9, porque él no se proyectaba astralmente sino que podía manejar la energía, en cambio Ángela… - el científico se acercó a la mujer y le sonrió con tristeza. Es lo que puedes hacer ¿Verdad querida?

La mujer en la silla del laboratorio agachó la cabeza avergonzada y asintió.

¿Pero si ella es capaz de hacer eso cómo es que no ha habido objetos metálicos reunidos juntos cuando eso ocurre? – preguntó Olivia todavía más confundida.

Porque ella no maneja los campos electromagnéticos sino que lo hacía el hombre que salió del lago… Peter… - mencionó de pronto Astrid recordando el caso.

Pero sí que puede mover objetos a voluntad cuando se proyecta astralmente – mencionó Walter de pasada. Mientras su alma sale de su cuerpo físico esa energía que queda se propaga por los alrededores… eso es lo que lo hace la Melatropina… mezclada con el Cortexiphan puede hacer dos cosas a la vez… sin tener que moverse del lugar en el que decida estar… ¡Es magnifico!

Las mujeres presentes en el laboratorio miraron a Walter como si este hubiese dicho un improperio, pero el hombre de bata blanca ni siquiera se inmutó y siguió divagando sobre el caso que tenía entre manos. Olivia le pidió al científico que ayudara a Ángela y encontrara una cura para ella.

Por desgracia cura para ella no hay – se lamentó Walter mirando a Ángela. Lo único que podría hacer sería darle algo para contrarrestar la Melatropina en su sangre pero todavía seguiría teniendo Cortexiphan, lo que la capacita para tener estas proyecciones astrales. Tal vez si le pueda dar algo para que contrarrestara también el Cortexiphan en su sangre, al menos haría que sus proyecciones fuesen menos duraderas y sin efectos colaterales. Hasta el momento es todo lo que podemos hacer.

Al menos es algo – admitió Ángela en tono decidido. Y yo estoy dispuesta a tomar lo que sea así que hágalo… Olivia y el resto en el laboratorio observaba a la mujer con indecisión excepto Whiller, quién al igual que Walter estaba fascinado con la nueva adquisición de Nina Sharp. Era una lástima que tuviera que durar tan poco tiempo.


	5. Reencuentros Pasados

Capítulo 5: Reencuentros pasados

Walter estaba emocionado. Se había encontrado con dos niños Cortexiphan en muy poco tiempo y había conocido sus habilidades eso lo tenía muy contento. Decir que se sentía orgulloso de sus logros como científico no era menor, pero tener la oportunidad de conocerlos mejor cosa que antes ni siquiera había hecho con Olivia, era un casi regalo. Tener la oportunidad de enmendar tus errores era un regalo.

Fue ese motivo por el cual estaba empeñado tan fuertemente en ayudar a Ángela. Haciendo acopio de memoria, Walter recordaba que ella era una de las más débiles del grupo de niños Cortexiphan, la que más dificultades y fallos causó con el experimento, pero que igual servía de algo.

La meta era hacer súper soldados. A costa de lo que fuera, incluso los mismos niños. Cuando la mezcla inhibidora de Melatropina y Cortexiphan estuvo lista, Walter se la inyectó a Ángela en el brazo.

Listo. Acabo de inyectarle una droga llamada Alopurinol – anunció Walter a todos los presentes que escuchaban con atención. Una droga inhibidora que le ayudará con las secuelas más importantes de la mezcla Cortexiphan- Melatropina. Con ello esperaremos que logre al menos evitar proyectarse astralmente por largos periodos y maneje los campos físicos a voluntad causando desastres.

¿Y es seguro para ella? – preguntó Olivia intrigada - ¿Efectos secundarios?

Oh… nada de que preocuparse querida, es perfectamente saludable – le respondió Walter con una sonrisa. Quizás pueda sentir mareos u hemorragia nasal, pero nada del otro mundo…

¿Hemorragia nasal? Pero Walter ¿Qué…?

Las palabras molestas de Olivia fueron interrumpidas por una serie de sonidos extraños. Los sonidos parecían provenir de los múltiples objetos que se encontraban diseminados en el laboratorio. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear amenazando con apagarse y los objetos comenzaron a moverse sin que nadie los tocara. Casi como si existiese una tormenta en medio del laboratorio.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Astrid desconcertada y un poco nerviosa. ¿Qué está causando todo esto?

Walter quién estaba más cerca de Astrid y Ángela dio con la respuesta luego de ver a esta última desmayarse violentamente en la silla de pruebas. Cuando Olivia se dio cuenta, corrió a su lado para sostenerla y que no se cayera, pero al hacerlo, un fuerte dolor en su cabeza se lo impidió. Era más fuerte de todos los dolores que había sentido hasta ahora y todavía no comprendía el motivo de todo aquello.

¡Olivia! – gritó Astrid acercándose a la Agente rubia para ayudarla. La joven estaba a punto de caer de bruces al suelo por el dolor. Pero Simón Wheller se adelantó a la joven morena y cogió a Olivia antes que ella.

¡Astrid ayúdame! – exclamó Walter al ver el caos que se había formado en el laboratorio. El hombre estaba examinando las pupilas de Ángela mientras le gritaba a su ayudante que le trajera epinefrina.

¿Estás seguro que esto ayudará Walter? – le preguntó Astrid al científico con nerviosismo - ¿Y qué pasa con Olivia? ¿Por qué está así?

Esta es la única manera de cortar con la habilidad de proyección de Ángela – le respondió él mientras preparaba el medicamento. Funcionó con Aarón funcionará con ella. Y lo que le pasa Olivia es natural en su condición de niña Cortexiphan. Otra de las capacidades de estos niños era sentir lo que los demás sentían teniéndolos cerca y eso es exactamente lo que está haciendo nuestra querida Agente. Ahora lo del dolor de cabeza no lo entiendo Astrid – confesó preocupado. Sólo recemos para su sufrimiento acabe pronto y para que eso ocurra, Ángela tendrá que despertar.

Cosa que la mujer en la silla hizo minutos después que Walter volviera a inyectarla. La mujer despertó de su inconsciencia con un grito ahogado y las luces dejaron de parpadear, las cosas de moverse y Olivia de sufrir de migrañas, ya que cayó con un suspiro en los brazos de Simón Wheller.

Pasaron unos minutos más para que todo volviera a la normalidad en el laboratorio. Walter volvió a examinar a Ángela y también los exámenes cerebrales que le había hecho. El Alopurinol había funcionado y la crisis previa que la joven sufrió fue la última reacción adversa a los medicamentos. Walter le dijo que ya no sufriría más proyecciones con problemas sino más bien serian sueños de corto tiempo hasta que el Alopurinol, que debía tomarlo por un par de meses más hiciera efecto. Y las proyecciones fueran más esporádicas.

Lamento no poder haber hecho más por ti querida – se lamentó Walter acongojado. En realidad jamás fue nuestra intención hacerte daño….

Yo lo veía como un a un monstruo – confesó la joven sin disimulo y vio la cara del viejo caer. Un viejo que quería convertirnos en monstruos… pero yo sabía que no era su culpa… yo sabía que el demonio estaba detrás y lo sigue estando… - siguió en un susurro. Pero yo he estado acabando con el demonio… ya no nos lastimará más…

El viejo quedó mirando a la joven con suspicacia. Quiso preguntarle a qué se refería pero el sonido de un celular lo interrumpió. Era el de Simón. Pidió permiso para hablar en privado y la conversación que tenían Ángela y Walter se disipó. Cuando el hombre de aspecto hosco regresó, anunció que debía regresar con Ángela para llevarla a un lugar protegido. No podía estar en su casa cuando pasaran las crisis y Ángela estuvo de acuerdo.

Gracias por todo doctor Walter – le dijo la joven con sinceridad. Quizás no pudo curarme del todo pero al menos me dio algo más de tranquilidad. La joven ya estaba lista para irse y se despidió de todos en el laboratorio y en especial de Olivia que estaba sentada en otra silla cercana a la que estuvo ella antes. Todavía podía verla débil por su reciente migraña.

Tendrás que tener cuidado Olive – le aconsejó Ángela con seriedad. Porque las cosas no son lo que parecen. Hay un gran mal rodeándote y por eso tendrás que cuidarte.

¿Sabes? Yo todavía no entiendo por qué me dices eso. – le preguntó la Agente a la otra mujer intrigada. ¿De quién me tengo que cuidar? ¿Por qué?

Yo no puedo decírtelo – le respondió la joven con tristeza. Tendrás que descubrirlo tú misma. Pero sé que estarás bien. Siempre has sido la más fuerte Olive y siempre lo serás.

Con un último abrazo a Olivia la joven abandonó el laboratorio escoltada por Wheller.

Walter se acercó a ella para preguntarle sobre sus migrañas y Olivia le respondió que le han pasado desde hace unas semanas.

Tal vez si te tomo una muestra de…

No, no te preocupes Walter ya me estoy encargando de eso – le respondió al científico tal vez un poco demasiado rápido. Al ver que el hombre volvía a insistir intentó interrumpirlo pero la que fue interrumpida fue ella por el timbre de su celular.

Dunham. – respondió la Agente y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que era Lincoln. Walter la observó hablar con el joven de gafas de forma seria al principio por su postura y el tono de su voz cuando de pronto aquellas expresiones cambiaron de forma notoria, más relajada.

Lincoln dijo que el caso de las mujeres asesinadas se estancó. Mencionó Olivia en tono serio. Nadie sabe lo que ocurrió pero el último caso de intento de homicidio fracasó. La víctima se salvó de ser asfixiada hasta la muerte en un restaurante de lujo y la policía aún no sabe por qué. No encontraron ni huellas ni testigos del suceso. Sólo saben que la mujer es empresaria, tiene cerca de sesenta y cinco años y es pelirroja como todas las demás.

Pudo haberse asfixiado con la comida – predijo Walter a lo lejos. Es muy desagradable. Todavía recuerdo cuando casi me ahogué comiendo chocolate en St. Claire… no me di cuenta que había tragado un pedazo muy grande y tuve que toser para vomitarlo…

Walter… - se quejó Astrid con una mueca de asco… Olivia le sonrió en acuerdo y se despidió de ambos para irse. De vuelta a la oficina y luego a casa.

En la oficina vio a Lincoln como siempre en su escritorio haciendo el papeleo. Habían resuelto el caso de Ángela pero no el del asesino en serie y eso tenía al joven Agente un tanto preocupado. Olivia se acercó a él con una sonrisa que fu devuelta por su compañero.

Espero que esta noche puedas dormir Lincoln – le dijo Olivia en tono suave. Si no puedes quizás podamos volver a vernos en el restaurante. Te prometo que ahora no lo olvidaré.

Eso espero Olivia – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba el archivo del caso del día. Porque te estaré esperando.

Ahí estaré Lincoln – le dijo con una sonrisa de despedida. Hasta más tarde.

Hasta más tarde – le respondió el joven sonriendo y viéndola irse.

De vuelta en su departamento Olivia se puso más cómoda cambiándose la ropa de trabajo por un pantalón de Chándal y un jersey negro. Quería descansar un rato antes de salir a su cita con Lincoln.

En eso estaba cuando de pronto sonó el timbre de su departamento. Sorprendida porque no esperaba recibir visitas tan tarde, Olivia tomó su arma de servicio que había dejado en la mesa del comedor y abrió la puerta.

¿Tú? – le preguntó al hombre vestido de negro parado en la puerta y sonriendo. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te dio mi dirección?

Calma Olivia vengo en son de paz – bromeó Peter Bishop levantando las manos al aire en señal de rendición. Y contestando a tu siguiente pregunta nadie me dio tu dirección porque yo ya la conocía, y yo estoy aquí porque necesito tu ayuda. – dijo sin más preámbulos. Necesito que me ayudes a regresar a casa.


	6. Activada Parte I

Capítulo 6: Activada Parte I

Luego de superar un cierto recelo por parte de la Agente rubia delante de él, Peter logró contarle a la joven sus planes para volver a casa. Ambos estaban sentados frente a frente en la sala del departamento de la joven mientras el aún desconocido para ella intentaba explicarse.

Necesito cruzar al universo alterno – le explicó cruzando sus manos delante de él. Necesito hablar con Walternate. Él tiene los recursos y la ciencia para darme las respuestas que estoy buscando.

¿Walternate? – preguntó con extrañeza al oír mencionar al doble de su Walter.

Si Olivia, Walternate mi verdadero padre – respondió el joven con una sonrisa cansada. Es una larga historia y no puedo contártela ahora aunque creo que tú ya lo sabes…

Si… lo supe hace tiempo cuando saqué a Walter de St. Claire. – admitió la Agente con pesadumbre al recordar la triste historia. Alzó su cabeza para mirar al hombre y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él.

Así que él es mi último recurso – insistió con decisión.

¿Qué te hace pensar que te va ayudar? – le preguntó con inquietud albergando sus dudas al recordar lo mal que la pasó en ese universo cuando estuvo secuestrada.

En realidad no tengo otra opción – admitió Peter en la derrota. Como he dicho, él es la única alternativa.

¿Cómo planeas conseguirlo? El puente…

Lo sé hay algo extraño con ese puente – le dijo el joven pensativo. Ya no sé si funciona de la misma manera que antes… ni siquiera sé si pueda usarlo de nuevo… ¿Y si ya no me responde a mí?

¿De qué estás hablando? – le pregunto la joven al hombre al ver que estaba desvariando y sonrió al darse cuenta lo mucho que se parecía a Walter cuando el científico hacía lo mismo.

Nada, nada son pensamientos sin importancia – bromeó el joven de pronto incomodo. Casi me siento como Walter… espeluznante… el hombre negó con la cabeza para quitarse de la mente esas perturbadoras imágenes y sonrió.

Entiendo lo que quieres hacer - le dijo la joven luego de meditarlo un poco. Pero todavía no entiendo cómo lo vas a hacer. Viajar al universo alternativo tiene sus complicaciones y sin la ayuda de la gente del otro lado no veo cómo harás para conseguirlo.

Es que no necesito ayuda del otro lado – le dijo el hombre más animado. Tengo a Walter.

¿Walter? – inquirió con escepticismo. No pretenderás pedirle ayuda a él, ¿Verdad? Recuerda que él no puede ni verte… se arranca cuando estás en la misma habitación que él… no… - la joven tuvo que callarse al notar la expresión de tristeza con el que la miraba Peter y se disculpó. Lo siento… se me olvidaba que…

No te preocupes puedo entenderlo – dijo él sonriendo y restándole importancia. Y sí voy a tener que pedirle ayuda a Walter. Porque él tiene la máquina que usó para cruzar al otro lado la primera vez. Esa es la única manera que tengo para poder hacerlo de nuevo sin demasiados riesgos… excepto tú…

¿Yo?

No… mi Olivia… - dijo en un suspiro. Mi Olivia era capaz de cruzar… sin una máquina… ella era… ella es extraordinaria….

Esta vez fue Olivia quién se quedó sin palabras al oír al hombre hablar de la mujer que amaba tanto… por un momento deseó ser esa Olivia para saber lo que se sentía ser amada por otra persona de esa manera. El sentimiento de vacío en su interior se hizo intenso por momentos y tuvo que luchar por serenarse y que el hombre a su lado no notara lo que estaba sintiendo.

Oye, ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó Peter al ver a Olivia tan ensimismada y como si le doliera algo. Estás muy pálida… ¿Necesitas…?

Estoy bien – le interrumpió ella respirando profundo para serenarse. No es nada.

Sabiendo que no era buena idea insistir el joven dejó pasar el incidente pero no dejó de observar a la mujer frente a él. Tan parecida y a la vez distinta de su Olivia.

Yo tengo los planos de la máquina que me facilitó el Agente Lee – le dijo el joven siguiendo con su idea. Pero es Walter quién tiene las piezas que yo necesito para armar la máquina de nuevo.

Va a ser difícil convencerlo – le dijo Olivia.

Lo sé pero no será imposible – le dijo Peter con una sonrisa. Es mi padre y lo conozco por mucho que haya cambiado. Sé como convencerlo. Pero también necesito tu ayuda… quiero que me acompañes.

¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – preguntó extrañada. ¿Para qué me necesitas?

Porque es la única manera que tengo para que los Agentes de la División Fringe no me detengan. Si creen que soy de este universo y trabajo con ustedes puedo pasar desapercibido y así hablar con Walternate.

La agente del FBI se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Sabía que sería complicada esta travesía por decir lo menos y ella no tenía ningún interés de volver al lugar del que le costó tanto escapar la primera vez. Era muy difícil para ella, pero al ver al hombre casi destrozado que tenía delante, se dio cuenta que no tenía mucha opción. Quizás así mataba tres pájaros de un tiro: Ayudaba a Peter a regresar dónde pertenece, Se reconciliaba con lo ocurrido en el Otro Lado, y de paso ayudaba a Walter para que dejara su miedo del hombre del lago.

Será difícil – admitió la joven en un susurro. Pero está bien, cuentas conmigo, voy a ayudarte a regresar a casa.

Excelente - le dijo el joven con una sonrisa de triunfo. Ahora sólo falta convencer al Agente Lee para que también nos acompañe, luego hablar con Walter y…

Espera, ¿Lincoln también irá? – le preguntó la joven sorprendida.

Por supuesto – le dijo Peter casi poniendo los ojos en blanco. También lo necesitamos a él como agente de apoyo. Además seguramente Broyles también le pedirá a él que nos acompañe. Olivia quería discutir esas palabras con Peter, pero él se le adelantó.

Mira, sé todos aquí quieren que me vaya y no digas que no es cierto – dijo en un apuro al ver que ella volvía a quejarse. Es por eso que necesito toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir, porque mientras antes me quite del medio es mejor para todos… y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Olivia tuvo que asentir en acuerdo porque Peter tenía razón. Cuando quedaron conformes con planes Peter le dijo a Olivia que la llamaría para decirle el día y el lugar en el que el viaje se realizaría. Ella asintió y se levantó del sillón para despedirlo. El joven le dio las gracias con una sonrisa y se fue. Para cuando ella cerró la puerta de su departamento eran pasadas las tres de la mañana y ya llegaba tarde a su cita con Lincoln. Pero se dio cuenta que estaba cansada y que la migraña con la que había estado luchando durante todo el día y que misteriosamente había desaparecido durante su charla con Peter estaba de vuelta con toda su saña.

Decidió llamar a su compañero para disculparse y cancelar. Le contó un poco sobre la visita de Peter Bishop y el Agente Lee le respondió que hablarían de todo eso en la mañana. Aceptó sus disculpas por el plantón y le aconsejó que descansara.

Dándole las gracias por disculparla y prometiéndole que descansaría, Olivia cortó la llamada y se fue a su habitación. Sin ganas de desnudarse para ponerse el pijama, la joven se quedó dormida casi al momento que su cabeza dolorida golpeó la almohada.

Peter Bishop recorrió el edificio Kresge de Harvard emocionado por primera vez desde que volvió a este universo. Llevaba consigo los planos de la máquina que le había conseguido Lincoln y ahora no más quedaba convencer a su padre para que le entregara las piezas faltantes de la máquina. No estaba seguro si las tendría con él en el laboratorio, pero aparte de eso necesitaba que lo ayudara decodificar algunos de los planos que no entendía.

Cuando abrió la puerta del laboratorio se dio cuenta que no había nadie. Astrid no estaba en ninguna parte, tampoco Walter.

Llamó en voz alta para saber si estaba sólo o no, cuando sintió pasos los pasos que provenían de la oficina del fondo. Walter había aparecido con su bata blanca buscando a Astrid y quedó de piedra al ver al hombre de sus pesadillas acercándose a él.

Sé que estás asustado de verme Walter – le dijo al joven que pensaba era su padre en un susurro tranquilo. También sé que no quieres verme así que voy a complacerte saliendo de tu vida.

Al ver que el hombre se alejaba asustado, Peter levantó su mano derecha para intentar tranquilizarlo y evitar que huyera, mientras sostenía los planos de la máquina con la mano derecha.

Voy a desaparecer Walter, pero para eso necesito tu ayuda. Necesito hablarte de la máquina.

¿La máquina? – le preguntó el científico todavía asustado pero curioso.

Si, necesito viajar al universo alternativo para cambiar lo que salió mal, para buscar respuestas, pero para eso necesito que me ayudes a armar la máquina que usaste para cruzar al otro lado la primera vez. – le dijo Peter con premura. Me faltan algunos códigos y resolver unas ecuaciones que no entiendo, además de algunas partes de la máquina que esperaba que tú tuvieras.

El viejo asustado comenzó a divagar pensativo enfocándose en el remolino de colores que tenía adelante para intentar calmarse. Estaba a punto de negarse a ayudar a su peor pesadilla, pero como Olivia, no pudo negarse al notar que tal vez esta sea la única alternativa que tenía para dejar de sentir pánico por él e intentar olvidarlo.

Con algo de reticencia por su parte, Walter le pidió que lo acompañara a la oficina de Olivia porque allí iban a tener más espacio. En ese lugar colgaron los planos que llevaba Peter y los dos hombres dedicaron la mañana entera en resolver las ecuaciones y complicados diagramas que todavía estaban inconclusos. Durante ese tiempo fueron visitados por Astrid quien les llevó merienda y ayudaba a Walter a concentrarse, y por los Agentes del FBI, Olivia y Lincoln, para saber cómo progresaban con la misión.

Cuando por fin resolvieron todo lo que faltaba para que la máquina funcionara, ya era de noche. Walter le entregó a Peter las últimas piezas de la máquina y le explicó como funcionaba.

La única manera de hacerla funcionar es un punto débil – le dijo el científico con seriedad a Peter. La última vez que yo usé esta máquina lo hice en Raiden Lake. Porque use el lago para…

Absorber la energía sobrante de la máquina, lo sé – se le adelantó Peter cortando al científico. Es un buen lugar para hacerlo pero no es el indicado. Sé muy bien que grieta podremos usar y en que lugar. Existe una en la Ópera. Ese fue el lugar elegido por mi Walter para cruzar con mi Olivia cuando me fueron a buscar al otro lado la segunda vez. Larga historia – dijo el joven al ver las expresiones intrigadas de las personas presentes.

De todas maneras ese es un buen lugar. – decidió. Lugar que podríamos usar mañana.

¿Mañana? – le preguntó Olivia sorprendida - ¿Pero estás loco? Es muy pronto…

Lo sé pero mientras antes desaparezca de aquí es mejor. – insistió el joven. Así ya no les molestará a nadie mi presencia y yo encontrare a los míos más pronto…

Todos se quedaron callados algo incómodo por saber que tenía razón. No lo habían tratado bien y Olivia y Walter sobretodo, se sentían muy mal por ello.

Ambos agentes asintieron y se quedaron de acuerdo en ir a la Ópera al día siguiente muy temprano. Ambos se despidieron de todos y dejaron a Walter, Peter y Astrid en el laboratorio.

La segunda en irse fue Astrid no sin antes disculparse con Peter y desearle suerte en su odisea. El joven le dio las gracias con una sonrisa.

Espero que te resulte todo como esperas – le dijo Walter al joven una vez que estuvieron solos. Tu padre debe ser un hombre muy afortunado.

Supongo que lo es Walter – le dijo con tristeza. Creo que lo es.

Peter se despidió del científico dándole un suave apretón en el hombro que el viejo aceptó con nerviosismo pero al menos no fue una despedida tan terrible. Un extraño vacío se apoderó de él cuando el joven cerró la puerta del laboratorio y quedó solo en medio de sus químicos y computadoras pensando en su hijo muerto.

Pero la mañana siguiente llegó y Peter y Lincoln ya estaban en la Ópera. La máquina ya estaba instalada en el escenario y sólo faltaban algunos ajustes para hacerla funcionar mientras esperaban a Olivia que por algún motivo estaba retrasada.

¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? – le preguntó Peter a Lincoln un poco nervioso. Ella nunca llega tarde a nada…

Quizás se retrasó por culpa de sus migrañas – respondió el joven de gafas a Peter. A estado sufriéndolas por un par de días y por eso le ha impedido hacer algunas cosas… como ejemplo nuestras…eh… citas…

¿Así que ya han tenido citas? – le preguntó el hombre sonriendo con entusiasmo. Genial.

No citas, una cita y fue improvisada – le dijo el Agente un poco avergonzado. Y es una larga historia pero fue por casualidad.

Me encantaría que me siguieras contando de eso Lincoln pero ya estamos listos – le dijo Peter luego de meter algunos códigos a la computadora. Ya no podemos esperar más Olivia Lee, se lamentó Peter, sino viajamos ahora, no lo podremos hacer más.

Pero ¿Y si llega cuando nos hayamos ido? – le preguntó el joven con nerviosismo. No la podemos dejar atrás ella dijo que vendría…

Quince minutos y es todo lo que podremos esperar Lincoln. – le dijo Peter al Agente. Nada más. Es ahora o nunca.

Lincoln asintió y se dispuso a llamar al celular de Olivia. Nadie contestaba. Intentó una vez más alejándose de Peter y la máquina que ya mostraba signos de estar activada, el reflejo de la sala de la Ópera al otro lado dio cuenta de ello.

¡Vamos Olivia responde! – exclamó Lincoln nervioso cuando nadie le contestaba. ¡Maldición, dónde estás!

Pero no hubo caso. El joven lo intentó un par de veces más sin obtener resultados. Decidió dejarle un mensaje recordándole de los planes y despidiéndose de ella cortó la llamada y volvió junto a Peter.

El hombre de abrigo negro sacudió la cabeza con tristeza al notar que Lee no había tenido suerte pero volvió a concentrarse en la máquina.

¿Listo? – le preguntó al joven a su lado.

Listo como nunca lo estaré – le respondió Lincoln asustado. Vio a Peter cruzar la máquina con las manos en los bolsillos. Lincoln quedó atrás mirando a la entrada de la Ópera por última vez buscando a Olivia. No estaba, así que cruzó junto a Peter. Ambos desaparecieron justo en el momento en que Olivia llegaba a la Ópera y lo vio desaparecer delante de sus ojos… quiso seguirlos antes de que la máquina se apagara pero un fuerte estallido resonó en el lugar haciendo que Olivia cayera inconsciente al suelo del escenario.


	7. Activada Parte II

Capítulo 6: Activada Parte II

El hombre calvo observaba con interés a la mujer que yacía en el suelo. La conocía desde que pequeña y sabía que cuando creciera iba a ser alguien importante. Parte de su misión para arreglar sus errores era protegerla pero no podía hacer más que darle una advertencia y pedirle que recordara. Era vital para la corregir su error que ella recordara porque era la elegida y necesitaba saber el peligro que corría en manos equivocadas. Pero September sabía que lo que pasaría con ella cuando despertara así que decidió dejarla descansar un rato más.

El hombre de aspecto extraño se alejó del escenario a un lugar más alejado. Dejó pasar unos minutos hasta que sintió que algo se movía en el escenario. Olivia Dunham estaba despertando de su sueño obligado y se extraño al encontrarse en ese lugar. Al menos al principio. Luego recordó su conversación con Peter y la necesidad de ayuda para viajar al universo alternativo.

Se suponía que ella también era parte del viaje, pero su acostumbrada migraña y su amnesia temporal le impidieron llegar a tiempo a la cita en la Ópera. Eso sin contar con el tráfico de la mañana, y la llamada intempestiva de Nina para hablar con ella. Intentó contarle en pocas palabras de sus intenciones de viajar al otro lado y se extrañó mucho cuando Nina casi la obligó a no asistir. Su excusa fue que era muy peligroso que regresara y que ya con una vez de vuelta a ese lugar había sido suficiente. Que ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con Broyles para permitirle a que viajara al otro universo luego de lo que Walternate le hizo pasar. Olivia tuvo que aguantarse toda la diatriba estilo mamá gansa de Nina, pero le aseguró que no iba a haber problema porque esta vez no iba sola y que Peter y Lincoln la acompañaban. Sólo así Nina logró quedarse más tranquila, y cuando cortó la llamada aceleró para llegar a tiempo al teatro.

Estuvo a punto de conseguirlo cuando vio a Lincoln desaparecer ante sus ojos. Luego sintió un estallido y luego nada. Y allí estaba ahora. Parecía que hubiese dormido sólo unos minutos en el suelo duro del teatro con la cabeza apoyada la chaqueta, pero afuera ya estaba oscuro.

De todas maneras decidió quedarse un rato más porque sentía la cabeza pesada. No sabía si se había caído o no luego de llegar a la Ópera, pero la cabeza le dolía horrores. Tenía muchas de haber ido con Lincoln y Peter al otro lado. Tenía la sensación de que a pesar de ser un lugar de malos recuerdos para ella, sería el único que le daría algunas respuestas de su existencia. Tal vez allá encontraría eso que aquí no iba a tener nunca.

Estaba pensado en eso cuando sintió unos pasos ruidos a su alrededor. Alzó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba sola y que había alguien observándola. La joven se levantó lo más rápido que pudo del suelo y sacó su arma de servicio apuntándole al hombre que de pronto salió de las sombras. Nunca lo había visto antes. Vestido con un terno de los años sesenta y completamente calvo al igual que sus cejas, era más que extraño para ella.

No vengo hacerte daño – le dijo el hombre pálido y de acento pausado. He venido a decirte algo Olivia.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – le pregunta la joven asustada todavía sin bajar el arma. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Para qué me quieres?

Sé tu nombre porque te he conocido durante mucho tiempo – dijo el hombre sin inmutarse de ser apuntado con una pistola. Quién soy yo no es importante, sólo soy un "amigo". Pero lo que te vengo a decir sí es importante. Tienes que cuidarte de la gente que quieres… tienes un enemigo cercano muy peligro que ya te está haciendo daño y no puedes permitirlo.

¡Estoy cansada de que me digan lo mismo y al final no me dicen nada! – se quejó la joven con suspicacia. Primero Ángela y ahora tú. ¿No podrías ser más claro por favor?

Lo siento pero se supone que no debo involucrarme más – dijo el hombre de traje sin verse afectado por la explosión de la Agente. Cuando salgas de aquí lo sabrás y tendrás que luchar muy fuerte para liberarte.

Ya basta – exigió ella en un susurro ronco sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse el malestar en la cabeza. Ya basta de tanto misterio. Basta de tantas preguntas extrañas… necesito encontrar la manera de viajar al otro lado para seguir a mi compañero y a Peter y tu perorata absurda me está demorando. Olivia bajó su arma cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre no suponía ningún peligro y tomó sus cosas del suelo del escenario, un mareo repentino estuvo a punto de hacerla caer, pero lo dejó pasar y volvió a levantarse. Esquivó al hombre que seguía parado cerca del escenario y se fue a la entrada del teatro, pero la voz del hombre la hizo detenerse.

Ángela Krámer está muerta – confesó el hombre con voz pausada viendo como la Agente rubia quedaba paralizada de espaldas a él con la noticia. Fue asesinada por la misma persona que ha estado matando. Hizo lo que pudo para salvarte de ella, pero fracasó… y yo no pude ayudarla… es por eso que te estoy ayudando a ti.

Olivia no podía seguir escuchándolo. Se volteó para hacerle frente al hombre y darle unos golpes si era necesario. No podía creer que un simple desconocido se burlara de ella con algo tan serio como la muerte de alguien conocido.

Tienes que estar muy loco para creer… - la frase de Olivia de pronto queda en el aire cuando se da cuenta que el hombre extraño había desaparecido. Lo buscó por todas partes pero no lo encontró y fue más extraño todavía porque ni siquiera lo sintió irse. Además, lo habría visto porque ella estaba estorbando la salida, ¿No?

La joven sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y salió definitivamente de la Ópera. Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Se acerco a la Suv para volver a casa, pero por tercera vez en una noche un dolor extraño en la base de su cráneo se lo impidió.

Unos brazos extraños la recogieron antes de que se derrumbara en el suelo inconsciente y se la llevaron casi a rastras a la parte trasera de un camión de carga negro. En el interior, unos hombres vestidos de negro con máscaras la ataron a una camilla con ruedas semejante a las que tienen las ambulancias. Le conectaron electrodos en la cabeza y el pecho, y pusieron una vía intravenosa en la vena de su brazo derecho. Una pantalla con ruedas emitía sus signos vitales mientras era trasladada a un laboratorio clandestino cerca de Nueva York.

El trayecto fue largo lo suficiente para que Olivia despertara un poco de su inconsciencia y estuvo a punto de exaltarse cuando notó que estaba en un lugar cerrado y que se estaba moviendo. Pero hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para tranquilizarse y hacerle creer a los hombres que aún estaba dormida, total todavía seguía mareada.

El camión entró en el laboratorio cruzando un portón de rejas metálicas. Se estacionó en la entrada y las puertas traseras del mismo se abrieron cuando se detuvo. Los hombres sacaron con mucho cuidado la camilla con la paciente, la misma que usaron para trasladar el cuerpo inconsciente de Ángela Krámer.

Los hombres llevaron la camilla por un pasillo largo y gris. Las puertas que pasaban mientras se movían estaban cerradas y lo único que podía ver Olivia era la luz incandescente que le lastimaba los ojos de vez en cuando.

El lugar era muy parecido al laboratorio donde estuvo secuestrada por Walternate en el otro lado.

Sin darle tiempo a angustiarse, los hombres sacaron a Olivia de la camilla y la dejaron en una celda con ventanales. A diferencia de la celda de Walternate, esta era lo suficientemente grande para albergar una cama de hospital con amarras y una silla de quirófano que esta vez le recordaba mucho a la que tenía Walter en la guardería de Jacksonville. También había unas computadoras que registraban sus signos vitales y sueros colgados de unos atriles metálicos.

La dejaron sentada en la silla de quirófano atándola de las muñecas y los tobillos. Como seguía somnolienta Olivia no pudo evitar dejar caer su cabeza a su pecho. De otra manera hubiese visto quién observaba con atención todo aquel procedimiento.

Espero que hayan seguido mis indicaciones al pie de la letra señores – les dijo la mujer pelirroja a los hombres de negro cuando éstos salieron de la celda de Olivia. Porque no quiero tener el mismo problema que tuvimos con la señorita Krámer.

Ha salido todo bien señora Sharp – le dijo uno de ellos quién era el neurólogo de Olivia, Robert Langdon. Ella estuvo inconsciente durante todo el trayecto hasta acá así que no debería haber problemas.

Está bien – dijo la mujer en tono serio mirando a la celda de la que era su "hija". Ahora necesito que sigan con el experimento que comenzamos al principio. Primero el Cortexiphan, luego el Neurontín y el Elavil. Las cantidades por supuesto están variadas y ustedes están encargados de monitorearlas.

Pero sí ella se vuelve inestable – le interrumpió Langdon con nerviosismo. Usted sabe que estas pruebas producen situaciones de estrés… si llegara a descontrolarse…

Ustedes son los responsables de que eso no suceda. – le espetó la mujer mayor con exasperación volviendo a fijar su atención a la joven atada a la silla. Además, sólo los que se arriesgan a ir demasiado lejos averiguan cuan lejos pueden ir y hasta dónde pueden llegar. Háganlo.

A los hombres no les quedó más remedio que asentir y la mujer fue testigo de la experimentación a la que era sometida la Agente Dunham. Mientras era inyectada con las drogas psicotrópicas la puerta de la celda fue abierta por otros hombres de negro que llevaban consigo una especie de tanque de aislamiento sensorial llena de agua, lo suficientemente grande para que cayera una persona adulta recostada. Era muy parecido al de Walter en su laboratorio. Las compuertas se abrieron y los hombres de negro que la trajeron luego se fueron.

¿Estás seguro de estoy Simón? – le preguntó Langdon al hombre que estaba ayudando a instalar la barra metálica en la base del cráneo de la agente que monitorearía sus ondas cerebrales.

Olivia fue consciente del dolor punzante en su cabeza e hizo lo posible por aguantarlo. Pero ese mismo dolor también causó que despertara por fin de su somnolencia y logró darse cuenta de donde estaba. También se dio cuenta del reflejo pelirrojo de la ventana gracias a la brillantez de la cerámica del piso, pero no alcanzó a identificar al dueño de ese reflejo. Cuando los hombres volvieron a acomodarla en la silla Olivia pudo erguir la cabeza para mirar por la ventana, pero cuando lo hizo ya no había nadie.

Ya era hora que despertara la bella durmiente – le dijo Simón Wheller a Olivia con sorna cuando se dio cuenta que estaba despierta. Ya me estaba preguntando si teníamos que despertar a la princesa si ella no lo hacía por sí sola.

¿Quién es usted? – le preguntó Olivia en tono ronco al hombre de negro. ¿Dónde estoy?

Hace muchas preguntas la princesa – le dijo Wheller en tono hosco como respuesta. Y yo no estoy autorizado a responderlas lo lamento. Lo único que le puedo decir es que está en un lugar seguro y protegido, y que no le conviene causarnos problemas si quiere que la sigamos tratando como lo que es, una princesa.

No me llame princesa – le espetó con rabia la agente Dunham al recordar el apelativo asquerosamente cariñoso que usaba su padrastro para llamarla cuando la castigaba. Él lo usaba como amenazada y por eso odiaba esa palabra y que le llamaran así. No quería recordarlo a él.

Como quiera Agente Dunham no habrá más rodeos. – dijo el hombre mayor con fastidio. Ahora que tengo toda su atención quiero que me escuche con cuidado. Sabemos muy bien que tú eres una de las niñas Cortexiphan que tiene sus capacidades extrasensoriales desarrolladas gracias a las pruebas de drogas del doctor Bell y Walter Bishop. También sabemos que fue una niña muy mala porque logró escaparse antes de que los ensayos finalizaran y toda investigación llevada a cabo por los científicos de la época fracasó.

Y eso por supuesto no le gustó nada a nuestro jefe.

Olivia no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción en medio de la diatriba del hombre. Le hizo recordar que había escapado de ellos cuando pequeña y que ahora más grande podía hacer lo mismo. Lo único que necesitaba era algún instrumento el cuál usar como arma y estar sola para investigar lo que tenía a su alrededor… también convencer al alguno de sus secuestradores. Por desgracia sabía que el hombre que le hablaba no era el correcto, pero había en la habitación otro hombre que le daba la espalda y estaba sumido en las sombras de la celda. Ella sabía que si podía convencerlo para que la ayudara, sería capaz de salir de su cautiverio.

Supongo que yo soy su persona favorita entonces – le dijo Olivia al tipo que seguía monitoreando computadoras y checando los diversos electrodos y vías conectados a su cuerpo para ganar tiempo y saber quién era el hombre que estaba oculto.

La verdad es que no – le dijo Whiller con simpleza. Fue todo lo contrario. Mi jefe te quiere bastante más de lo que te imaginas.

¿Tanto como para permitir que me trates como ratón de laboratorio? – ironizó Olivia sorprendida. No lo creo, pienso que es una manera muy retorcida de demostrar el cariño.

Bueno, pero todos tenemos nuestra manera de demostrar cariño y mi jefe… tiene la suya y es esta. – siguió el hombre animado por la conversación por un momento pero que cortó con brusquedad. Ya basta de tanta charla. Necesito que me escuches con atención. Esto es importante agente Dunham, si consigues lograr lo que queremos, veremos la posibilidad de liberarte sin ningún problema. Sino lo haces las consecuencias serán fatales y todo será tu propia culpa.- Al ver que la joven se había quedado callada él continuó. Bien. Ahora lo que quiero es que entres a la cisterna con agua. Te quedarás allí hasta que logres cruzar al otro lado. Sí, sabemos que eres capaz de hacer eso Olivia. – le dijo a la agente cuando ésta lo quedó mirando con sorpresa. Pero claro, esa capacidad que tienes de hacerlo permaneció dormida luego de que dejaras los ensayos del Cortexiphan, cosa que ya hemos estado solucionando por nuestros propios medio.

¿Cómo…?

Ah eso fue divertido – le confesó el hombre acercándose a ella. Y muy fácil además, en tu departamento. Porque dime, ¿Acaso no has tenido problemas de migraña últimamente? ¿O lagunas mentales? ¿Una leve amnesia dónde no recuerdas nada de lo que has hecho un par de horas antes?

¡Ustedes! – exclamó con rabia la Agente al ver que Simón le sonreía complacido. ¿Cómo se atreven…? La joven estaba tratando desesperadamente de zafarse de sus ataduras pero las tenía tan apretadas que lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse las muñecas que ahora le ardían.

De nada te sirve ponerte furiosa querida Olivia no podrás liberarte – le dijo el hombre con pereza. Y es mejor que te tranquilices sino quieres que yo lo haga por ti. Tendrás que obedecerme en esto muchacha, sino lo haces es muy posible que no vuelvas a ver más a tu querida familia.

A la mención de Rachel y Ella, Olivia se alteró aún más. Amenazó con matar a Whiller si era capaz de tocarles a cualquiera de las dos un solo pelo. Pero el tipo no parecía afectarse por sus amenazas y simplemente le enseñó un intercomunicador portátil que al activarlo, fue respondido por la voz fría de un hombre en la otra línea. Hombre que le dio las coordenadas exactas de la ubicación de la casa de su hermana Rachel en Chicago.

Verás, tengo a un puñado de hombres apostados en las cercanías de la casa de tu hermana Rachel en Chicago. Ellos están cargados con explosivos y sus órdenes son detonarlos cuando reciban mi señal.

¡Maldito hijo de perra! – lo maldijo Olivia con furia. ¡No te atrevas a tocarlas!

Bueno, eso dependerá exclusivamente de ti agente – le respondió con una sonrisa intencionada. No pasará nada si accedes a nuestras demandas. Sino me crees, pues, obsérvalo tú misma.

El hombre de negro se acercó a ella y sacó un celular palm de su solapa. Lo activó y en ella podía verse el interior de la casa de Rachel en Chicago, a ella y a Ella que estaban en la sala de estar. Como era muy su costumbre ambas yacían dormidas en el sofá de la sala de estar cubiertas con una frazada, e incluso alcanzaba a verse un libro de cuentos abierto en el regazo de Rachel, el que supuso era el favorito de su sobrina.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre hablaba en serio y la rabia se transformo en pánico e impotencia.

Está bien – decidió con pesadumbre en la derrota. Haré lo que ustedes quieran, pero por favor no les haga daño a ellas….

Nada les pasará si sigues nuestras instrucciones – le dijo mientras la ayudaba a meterse al tanque de agua fría que la hizo estremecerse. Whiller le dijo que podría escucharla y hablar con ella. Y cerró las compuertas del tanque volteándose luego para ver a su compañero que había salido de su escondite.

Espero que valga la pena – le dijo el hombre con nerviosismo.

Lo será hombre, lo será… - le respondió Whiller complacido. Comencemos.


	8. De regreso a lugar de dónde nunca partió

**Nota del Autor: Un nuevo capítulo y nueva co-autora. Este capítulo especial lo a escrito Marivi Gil, quién de ahora en adelante también hará su genial contribución a la historia. MG Muchas Gracias :DDDD.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8: De regreso al lugar de dónde nunca partió<p>

El resplandor que les cegó fue disminuyendo de intensidad. Lincoln sintió un ligero mareo y no tuvo más remedio que sujetarse al brazo de Peter

- Tranquilo… Solamente es el efecto del cruce. Pronto pasará

- ¿Hemos llegado? – pregunta el agente con los ojos cerrados

- Si, ya estamos en el Otro Lado – asegura Peter suspirando, de nuevo en casa. No, no podía llamarlo así, su hogar estaba junto a Olivia. En todo caso este sería su lugar de origen, y ahora ni siquiera podía llamarlo así. Y de pronto recordó aquella conversación cuando Olivia fue a rescatarle. "No perteneces a este sitio" Se podía decir que ahora esa frase sería la más adecuada. - ¿te encuentras bien Lincoln?

- Si…creo… ¡Vaya! Es como si no nos hubiéramos movido del sitio

- Se trata del mismo lugar, puede que con pequeñas diferencias… venga… será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí

- ¿No esperamos a que venga alguien? – Pregunta confuso Lincoln – eso no es lo que me dijeron…Olivia no…

- Si nos encuentran aquí nos devolverán inmediatamente o algo peor…

- Pero… pero ¡Eso sería huir! ¡No podemos hacer eso!

- Yo estaré huyendo… tú, agente Lincoln de la División Fringe te has visto obligado a cruzar el portal interdimensional para capturarme, por eso tenemos que irnos de aquí ya – asegura Peter saltando del escenario y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

- ¿y por qué todo este lío? Me dijeron que pasábamos por aquí porque tú no podías cruzar por el puente – responde el agente siguiéndole

- Supongo que en este lado hubieran puesto muchos obstáculos a que alguien que no existe cruce a su universo… Y no tengo tiempo para esperar

- Espero que al menos hayan avisado a esta gente de nuestra presencia aquí

- Por eso no te preocupes…. Ya lo sabrán – responde Peter con una gran sonrisa mientras toma el pomo de la puerta para abrir

- Este procedimiento no me parece el correcto – protesta Lincoln haciendo el gesto de colocarse las gafas y encontrándose con que no las lleva. Ya había olvidado que se había disfrazado como su alternativo. Y las lentillas que se había puesto eran totalmente incomodas

- Es lo que hay amigo – responde Peter abriendo la puerta. Se dispone a salir pero se detiene inmediatamente. Un hombre les bloquea el paso mientras dirige su arma contra ellos

- No se muevan o están muertos

Peter levanta las manos como gesto de rendición. Sabe que en este momento no puede hacer nada

- Tranquilo agente… mi nombre es Lincoln Lee, pertenezco a la División Fringe - interviene dando un paso adelante

- Muéstreme su tarjeta show me – responde el hombre sin desviar la mirada de Peter

- En eso hay un ligero problema… soy del otro Universo

- ¿y qué es lo que hace aquí? – pregunta el agente mirándole de reojo

- Venía… persiguiendo a este loco… y por fin le capturé aquí

- No hemos recibido ninguna notificación sobre eso – dice mientras se toca la oreja – Aquí Crow… sí, estoy en la Opera… aproximadamente de nivel 1… un infiltrado, si… y un agente de Fringe del Otro Lado… bien, los trasladaré. – dice mientras hace una señal a Peter para que se mueva

- ¿dónde me va a llevar? – pregunta el joven intrigado

- A la cárcel, por supuesto… se va a pudrir allí para el resto de su vida – dice mientras saca unas esposas de su bolsillo y se las entrega a Lincoln – póngaselas ¡ahora!

- Si… si, enseguida – obedece Lincoln

- Pero necesito hablar con el Secretario… es importante – protesta Peter comenzando a ponerse nervioso. Esto no está saliendo como lo esperaba

- Ni hablar… usted no tiene nada que decir aquí

- Es urgente… algo vital para su mundo ¡soy su hijo! – exclama Peter intentando gastar su última oportunidad

- Ahora sí que me confirma sus palabras agente del Otro Lado… este tipo es un loco terrorista

- Yo no he dicho que sea terror…. – se interrumpe Lincoln cuando Peter en un acto desesperado se vuelve y golpea al agente Crow tirándole al suelo, dejándole sin conocimiento

- ¡Pero qué has hecho! – grita asustado Lincoln

- No podemos perder tiempo, quítale las llaves y de paso líbrame de estas esposas

- Quizás no sea lo mejor… ya ha avisado a su gente… Saben que estamos aquí… Puede que si les esperamos

. No quiero que me alejen de mi objetivo… Tengo que ver a mi padre y eso lo impedirá… confía en mi Lincoln… haremos las cosas a mi manera – responde Peter enseñándole sus manos aprisionadas. El agente chasquea los labios y accede a liberarle

- Ahora vamos a darles un poco de trabajo… ¡Corre!

- Pero… ¿A dónde? – pregunta Lincoln siguiéndole.

Tras unos minutos, llegan al puerto. Se paran agotados y mientras se toman un momento para recuperar el aliento comienzan a oír sirenas que se acercan al lugar

- Bien… ponme las esposas de nuevo – ordena Peter – pero no las cierres

- ¿Otra vez? ¿Y por qué?

- No querrás verte involucrado y que te detengan a ti también ¿cierto?

- ¿Por qué no hemos hecho esto antes?

- El tal Crow no era la persona que quería que me encontrase primero

- No… no entiendo nada – responde Lincoln mientras le pone las esposas de nuevo, justo en el momento en que varios todo terrenos negros se acercan a toda velocidad y frenan bruscamente delante suyo. De los vehículos bajan varios agentes, dirigiendo sus armas contra ellos. Peter observa, no sabe si más tranquilo, que la persona a la que quería ver, está allí. Ella. Tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando la vio por primera vez. Y siente una punzada en el corazón, porque le recuerda todo lo que ha perdido, a Olivia y todo lo que le hizo sufrir por su culpa. Y aunque le hubiera gustado tener este encuentro en otro momento, para preguntarle cómo fue capaz de engañarle de aquella forma, pero comprende que al igual que le ha pasado desde que regresó, aquí tampoco le recordarían

- ¡Alto ahí! ¡No se muevan! – Ordena AltLincoln y despacio se acerca a Lincoln y le observa divertido - ¿Cómo es que te pareces tanto a mí?

- Soy el agente Lincoln… del otro Universo, por supuesto. He venido persiguiendo a este hombre…

- necesito ver al Secretario… no quiero atacarle… sólo quiero respuestas – le interrumpe Peter

- ¿De qué está hablando este tipo? – pregunta Altivia mirándole con curiosidad

- No sé si decir que me alegro de volver a verte – responde Peter con tono irónico – veo que vuelves a llevar tu pelo rojo… Aunque Olivia siempre me gustó más de rubia

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – pregunta Altivia poniéndose a la defensiva

- Soy Peter Bishop. El hijo secuestrado del Secretario

- Este tío está loco – responde Altivia mirándole sorprendida

- No… no lo estoy… pueden comprobarlo con un simple análisis de ADN

- No sé qué trucos haréis en vuestro lado, pero no se trata de un asunto para bromear… El hijo del Secretario murió – responde AltLincoln

- Lo mejor es que lo mandemos de vuelta… que se las apañen ellos con este tipo – responde la agente – porque podréis hacer eso ¿verdad? – le pregunta a Lincoln que asiente ligeramente

- No… necesito ver a Walter Bishop – protesta Peter mientras otro agente le empuja hacía uno de los coches

- Ni hablar amigo… no necesitamos más problemas – responde Altivia mirándole con arrogancia – tú irás con nosotros… no creo que sea buena idea que vayáis en el mismo coche ¿estás de acuerdo?

- Si… claro – titubea el agente, no le parece bien que le separen de Peter

- Una cosa más… ¿Por qué tienes el mismo aspecto que mi compañero? La última vez que te vi eras diferente

. Simplemente… cambio de imagen. Por cierto… hemos hecho algunos avances sobre los nuevos cambiaformas

- oh… ¿y qué tal?

- Provienen de aquí… por lo menos se comunican con este lado

- Te aseguro que no sabemos nada… pero lo investigaré… ahora sube al coche. Tienes que volver con ese tipo a tu mundo…

- Quizás tenga un motivo para hablar con el Secretario, puede que sea buena idea la reunión

- Hey amigo, no hagas que sospeche de ti también… ibas por buen camino

- Tranquila… tranquila – responde Lincoln esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa. De repente, el coche en el que se encontraba Peter arranca a toda velocidad y se aleja ante la estupefacción de todos los presentes.

- ¿Qué…? ¡Todo el mundo a los coches! – grita AltLincoln subiendo a uno de ellos, seguido por Altivia y Lincoln.

- Tu amigo ha tenido un golpe de suerte, pero pronto se le acabará… No llegará muy lejos


	9. Las Pruebas

Capítulo 9: Las Pruebas

El tanque era asfixiante. Eso era todo lo que Olivia podía pensar mientras escuchaba la voz fría de su secuestrador en la oscuridad de ese artefacto infernal. El dolor en la base del cuello había pasado, pero ahora el frío la estaba congelando y era el culpable de poder seguir las órdenes del hombre de negro.

Una vez más Olivia relájate – le dijo el hombre con voz monótona. No quiero pasar toda la maldita noche aquí. Ahora necesito que te concentres en tus recuerdos. Mientras lo haces quiero que imagines una escalera. Entrarás en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos… dime lo que vez Olivia…

Estoy en un campo de tulipanes – dijo Olivia mientras se veía rodeada por el bello campo de tulipanes cerca de la vieja guardería en Jacksonville. Olivia le dijo a Wheller que parecía estar sola, pero de pronto un extraño brillo le llamó la atención. El brillo era ella misma a la edad de nueve años. Ella estaba asustada y parecía estar escapando de algo mientras puede ver que a su paso todos los tulipanes terminan quemados.

Los estoy quemando – responde la joven en medio de su trance. Todos los tulipanes que toco se están quemando… no quiero quemarlos más… ¡Quiero que pare esto!

Es un recuerdo querida – le dijo Wheller a Olivia en tono serio. No te pasará nada. Ahora sigue concentrándote. ¿Qué más es lo que ves?

Ya no estoy sola – le dijo al hombre sonando sorprendida. Hay un niño acompañándome. Pero no sé quién es…

Acércate y descúbrelo – le dijo Wheller con simpleza.

Haciendo lo que le ordenaron Olivia se acerca a los niños y es testigo de su conversación. La joven Olivia saluda al niño y le pregunta cómo la ha encontrado. Él le enseña un dibujo de un campo de tulipanes y le da la respuesta.

Porque es el único dibujo que parecía feliz. Mi nombre Peter.

El mío Olivia. Ella ve a Peter queriendo acercarse a ella, pero la niña le dice que no se acerque y le enseña los tulipanes quemados a su alrededor. Le pide que tenga cuidado.

No tengo miedo – le responde él y se sienta a su lado en el campo.

Los niños siguen conversando. Olivia le cuenta a Peter que su padrastro la había golpeado y que por eso tenía un ojo negro y que tenía miedo que el doctor Walter la enviara a casa luego de haber incendiado la sala de la guardería.

Wheller de ahí la manda a otra parte. La manda a recordar al niño hecho un hombre y Olivia recuerda todo lo que había pasado con él. Recuerda que ya no estaba sola. Mientras se ve al lado de ese hombre siente que el vacío en su interior de pronto es llenado y una energía potente la rodea de adentro hacia afuera. Todo el pasado que creyó ser suyo es reemplazado por uno nuevo junto a Peter Bishop. Hasta el momento el momento que lo ve atado a la máquina del puente entre los universos y desaparece.

El grito de angustia resuena en el tanque y Simón Wheller supo que era hora de sacarla de su cautiverio. Abrió las puertas del tanque y jaló con algo de impaciencia a la Agente rubia que no dejaba de tiritar y gritar en voz alta llamando a Peter Bishop.

¿Dónde está Peter? – le pregunta con voz ahora y todavía temblorosa al hombre de negro. Tengo que verlo, tengo que encontrarlo… ¡Él está en peligro!

Él no está en peligro Olivia Dunham, está a salvo en su universo… por el momento – le mencionó de pasada el hombre con voz fría. Además Peter Bishop no es el problema aquí. El problema es la guerra.

¿La guerra? ¿Cuál guerra? – le pregunta Olivia a Simón todavía angustiada por no poder ayudar a Peter.

La guerra entre los universos está empezando – relata Wheller en tono serio. Muchos son los soldados del otro mundo que vendrán a atacarnos en venganza por querer destruir el suyo si antes no los detenemos primero y para eso es que te tenemos a ti.

Tú eres una de muchas, pero la principal elegida para acabar con nuestros enemigos Olivia Dunham.

Así es como Wheller le cuenta a Olivia del manifiesto ZFT le habla de los reclutas y los soldados y de sus pruebas a las que advirtió Olivia sería expuesta. Y de lo que no pudo rehusarse.

No le quedó más remedio que ser sometida a más pruebas que la dejaban exhausta y hasta dolorida en ocasiones cuando las mismas incluían algún tipo de droga para potenciar sus habilidades. Habilidades que sorprendían y aterrorizaban a la agente del FBI como por ejemplo la pirókinesis. Encerrada en una celda pequeña resistente al fuego, y con la cabeza cubierta de electrodos, Olivia fue obligada a incendiarla. Cosa que hizo muy a su pesar cuando vio las imágenes de su hermana y su sobrina siendo atacadas por los hombres de Wheller en la casa de Rachel. El grito de terror de Ella fue suficiente para que todo a su alrededor quedara calcinado sin que ella resultara herida, pero el cuerpo literalmente en llamas.

Tampoco sirvieron sus amenazas y súplicas para que dejaran en paz a su familia. La siguiente prueba fue el manejo de las luces. Sentada frente a un tablero de luces, la joven fue obligada a apagarlas sólo con la mente. El estrés a la que estaba sometida, y su angustia al imaginar a Peter y a su familia lastimados también bastó para que lo lograra.

Las pruebas siguieron con una máquina de escribir antigua que Olivia tuvo que usar usando sólo su mente para escribir. Wheller le había ordenado a que se concentrara en Peter Bishop y lo que quería saber de él. Ella quería saber dónde estaba y si estaba bien por supuesto.

Él está aquí – fue la respuesta del otro lado en la máquina de escribir. Peter Bishop está a salvo… por el momento. La guerra ha empezado. La segunda ola va camino a su universo. Si quieres salvarlo tendrás que usar la máquina. Ella sólo te responde a ti Olivia Dunham. Tú sabes qué hacer.

¿Sé que hacer? – le preguntó Olivia en el pánico de intuir la respuesta. ¿Eso significa que voy a ser la responsable de la destrucción de otro universo? La mirada en rostro de Wheller fue suficiente para saber que esto era cierto y todo su mundo se derrumbó. El saberse responsable de algo tan horrible era demasiado para ella. Sobretodo cuando se dio cuenta que ese mundo podría ser el mundo en el que vivía Peter.

¡No! – gritó con rabia queriendo luchar contra lo inevitable. ¡Yo no voy a ser la causante de más destrucción! ¡No voy a ser quién destruya el mundo donde vive Peter! ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡No puedo…!

Tú sabes que Peter no es de ese mundo. – le dijo el hombre con impaciencia. Tú has recordado que Peter pertenece a tu universo, a este universo. Y si quieres salvarlo para que no se lastime tendrás que usar la máquina. Es la única manera de volver las cosas a como eran antes.

Pero… ¿Y todas esas vidas…? – se quejó Olivia con pánico. Todas las personas inocentes que morirán sólo por salvar a una persona… no puedo… ¡No puedo hacer algo así, es una monstruosidad!

Lo es. – concordó Wheller a su pesar. Pero el fin justifica los medios y tú eres la elegida. Lo que estaba escrito pasará y nada ni nadie podrá evitarlo. Esa es la misma razón por la que mi jefe esta tan interesado.

Cortando la siguiente pregunta de Olivia, Wheller llamó a sus hombres para que esposaran y sedarán a Olivia. No pudiendo luchar contra sus captores, la joven dejó de lado sus argumentos y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Sueño del que fue despertando de a poco mientras su visión se acomodaba a la luz que le lastimaba los ojos. Cuando pudo ser consciente de su entorno se dio cuenta que no estaba sola.

Me alegro que hayas despertado tan pronto querida – le dijo Nina a Olivia complacida. Temía verme obligada a despertarte de alguna manera… inusual….

¿Nina? – preguntó la joven todavía un poco desorientada intentando levantarse de la silla a la que estaba atada. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

Veo que has despertado como una máquina de preguntas querida – se burló la mujer sin dejar de sonreír. La respuesta a tu primera pregunta es… complicada. Sólo te diré que soy la supervisora de tu entrada a la máquina. La segunda, estás en Massive Dynamic, en el puente entre los universos… y la máquina.

En medio de su mareo Olivia se dio cuenta de los planes de Wheller y comenzó a inquietarse, sin darse cuenta del trasfondo de las palabras de Nina.

¡Tienes que ayudarme! – le pidió con desesperación. ¡Te han secuestrado y obligado a realizar pruebas! ¡Me han inyectado drogas y me han obligado a incendiar una celda amenazando con lastimar a Rachel y a Ella sino lo hacía! ¡Ellas están en peligro igual que Peter! ¡Ayúdame Nina! ¡Quieren que me meta a la máquina y que destruya el otro mundo!

La sonrisa de la mujer mayor fue creciendo a medida de saber que todos sus planes habían salido tal y como ella lo había orquestado. Que todo lo que había hecho en todos estos años desde que tuvo la tutoría de las hermanas Dunham había dado como resultado esto: Que su arma estaba lista.

Siento no poder ser capaz de complacerte en esto querida – se lamentó Nina con falsa tristeza. He esperado demasiado tiempo para este momento y nada ni nadie podrá impedirme usar el arma que nos salvará a todos… y que eres tú.

Y Olivia por fin pudo darse cuenta de sus palabras. Con horror se dio cuenta que "El Jefe" era ella y que la estaba usando como si fuera una "cosa" para sus propios fines retorcidos.

No, no, no… eso no es cierto… - se quejó la joven deseando que todo fuera mentira. Tú no puedes… no puedes ser tú quién me haya hecho este daño… ¿Por qué si yo te quería casi como una madre? ¿Por qué…? ¡Tú eres como mi segunda madre! ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Pero yo no tengo hijos… querida – le dijo Nina con voz fría a Olivia haciendo que la joven se estremeciera de angustia y miedo bajo su fría mirada. Me vi obligada a cuidarlas por una razón muy importante que es ésta. Entrenarte para que uses la máquina. Cosa que además me valió de mucha utilidad ya que así podía controlarte sin levantar sospechas. Fue la única manera que tenía de poder activarte querida. Las drogas que te he ido administrando han hecho su efecto a pesar de las inconvenientes secuelas laterales de las mismas. ¿Qué ha pasado con tus migrañas? ¿Han cesado ya?

¿Tú me has estado provocando esas migrañas? – le preguntó con incredulidad al recordar los espantosos dolores de cabeza que había estado sintiendo durante los últimos meses. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me hieres así? ¡Qué te hecho yo para que me trates así!

No sabía que podrías ser tan melodramática querida – le respondió con sorna Nina Sharp riéndose más cuando la vio retorcerse de pena y rabia queriendo zafarse de las ataduras de la camilla. Ya te dije que todo fue como un medio para un fin y ese fin era activarte. Ya estás activada y ahora lo más importante es que te metas a la máquina. Si queremos ganar esta guerra y salvar a Peter tendrás que hacerlo porque te aseguro que a Walternate no le temblará la mano para lastimarlo aunque sea a su propio hijo con tal de destruirnos.

Al oír hablar de Peter Olivia dejo de intentar luchar contra las ataduras que la tenían presa y accedió de mala gana hacer lo que Nina le había dicho. Deseaba con toda su alma salvar a Peter y verlo de nuevo. Retomar la relación que tenían dónde la habían dejado y salvar el mundo que conocía, salvar a la gente inocente y a su familia.

Asegurando que no haría nada para escaparse, Olivia dejó que la sacaran de la camilla y la liberaran. Exigiendo saber si su familia estaba a salvo la joven se encaminó hacía la temida máquina. Sólo cuando se dio cuenta que Rachel y Ella no corrían peligro alguno se acercó más a la máquina quedando a ella frente a frente.

Algo en ese armatoste la atraía. Era una fuerza extraña que la envolvía cada vez que estaba frente a ella y no podía dejar de mirarla. Una atracción tan poderosa que siempre que estaba en el puente e iba acompañada, tenía que luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra ese poder de atracción.

Fue el mismo poder que hizo que la máquina se abriera. Sorprendida vio como los tentáculos de la máquina se abrieron y un ruido seco la hizo encenderse. Cuando esto ocurrió una pequeña gota de sangre escapó de la nariz de la joven sin que ésta última se diera cuenta.

En tanto Nina ordenó a uno de sus hombres que le pusiera una escalera para Olivia pudiera meterse a la máquina.

A la joven le costó mucho hacerlo. Mientras subía y se metía al armatoste un montón de recuerdos la invadieron como flashes de su vida pasada. La relación con su familia y sobre todo su vida con Peter.

La máquina se activó por fin cuando Olivia puso su brazo derecho en ella y una potente energía la envolvió. Era tan intensa que un pequeño gemido se había escapado de sus labios y encorvó su cuerpo hacía atrás intentando luchar contra ella. Todo a su alrededor se hizo borroso, su mente se apagó y la oscuridad se la tragó por completo.


	10. Encontrando respuestas

Capítulo 10: Encontrando Respuestas

Marivi Gil

Peter conducía todo lo rápido que le era posible procurando no llamar demasiado la atención. Sabía que tenía poco tiempo, que sería cuestión de horas que le detectaran aunque ya se había encargado de arrancar el localizador del coche. Ignoraba si tenía algún otro tipo de mecanismo que indicara a sus perseguidores en donde se encontraba. Al menos, el agente que le custodiaba, y al que sorprendió cuando le puso el arma que guardaba en la chaqueta pegada a su sien, no se lo dijo

- "Has tenido suerte Peter de que se fiaran de Lincoln y no te registrasen" – se decía una y otra vez aún sin creérselo. Se preguntaba cómo podían haber sido tan ingenuos y esperaba que Lincoln no tuviese problemas. No quería enfrentarse a Olivia si Lee no volviera. Si bien dudaba que él mismo pudiera regresar.

Nada había salido como lo tenía planeado. Aunque no sabía por qué se extrañaba. Nada había salido como lo tenía planeado. Él no tenía tanta suerte, y nunca se había basado en eso. Se buscaría la vida como siempre había hecho, por sus propios medios. Ya se había encontrado en esta situación en otros momentos, pero al menos estaba (en lo que creía) era su propio mundo. Irak no era otro universo, aunque a veces lo pareciese. No tenía zonas en cuarentena, ni vórtices, pero si fuego enemigo, terroristas francotiradores que aparecían por sorpresa. Y entonces no tenía un plano donde se reflejase su situación. Ahora tenía un mapa en el coche donde se marcaban aquellas zonas. Por lo menos no había nada en su camino.

Sabía dónde se dirigía, al lago Reiden, allí pensaba que podía encontrar a su aliada, aunque no se hacía muchas ilusiones. No después de todo lo que había vivido con Walter, pero tenía que intentarlo

Suspiró de alivio cuando entró por el camino de tierra que le llevaba a su destino. Decidió ocultar el coche en una zona boscosa donde pensó que pasaría desapercibido. Continuaría andando, ya no había mucho que recorrer. Y mientras se acercaba a la casa vinieron a su mente todos los recuerdos de su infancia, y la mayor parte dolorosos. Llegó hasta la puerta, observando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, y cuando vio que no había nada sospechoso, llamó a la puerta. No pasa ni un minuto cuando la puerta se abre y ella aparece ante sus ojos, mirándole con sorpresa

- ¿Quién es usted?... oh…no, no puede ser – balbucea Elizabeth tapándose la boca con una mano

- ¿es que me reconoces? – preguntó Peter sorprendido

- Lo siento… por un momento… me confundí… perdóneme

- Creyó que era su hijo Peter Bishop ¿cierto?

- Sólo fue un espejismo… él…murió de niño… Pero por increíble que parezca siempre pensé que un día aparecería ante mi puerta…

- Siento ser brusco… pero así es…

- ¿Qué? No, no entiendo

- Necesito tu ayuda… y tengo poco tiempo para explicarlo. Si me permites, me gustaría pasar… aquí no estoy seguro

- Pero… ¡No puedo dejarle entrar así como así! ¡No le conozco!

- Lo sé… pero soy Peter…tu hijo… aunque no de esta realidad

En Nueva York, AltBroyles interrogaba a Lincoln ante la presencia de Altivia y su alternativo

- Es que me parece increíble que se haya escapado. Tendría que haber contado con ayuda y no creo que el agente Peterson mienta cuando dijo que le puso una pistola en la sien

- Lo siento, yo tampoco lo comprendo

- ¡Venga hombre! Usted sabía que era lo que se traía entre manos – interrumpe Altivia – intentaste convencerme de que accediésemos a su entrevista con el Secretario

- Porque lo que decía era verdad. Es su hijo… pero no en esta realidad. Apareció en nuestro mundo de una forma algo extraña. Aparte de que nos conocía a todos, la prueba del ADN coincidía en un 99´7% con Walter Bishop

- No cuente más mentiras…no sea ingenuo

- ¿Y para que iba hacerlo? ¿Por qué iba a arriesgar mi vida por un extraño?

- ¿Y qué es lo que quería del Secretario? – pregunta AltBroyles interesado

- Hablar con él… pedir las respuestas que en mi mundo no ha conseguido… Nuestro Walter se sentía demasiado abatido como para proporcionárselas

- ¿Y por qué no convocaron una reunión para contarnos todo esto?

- ¿Acaso nos creerían? Y Peter tenía demasiada prisa para esperar. Dudaba incluso de si podía utilizar el puente para cruzar. Pensaba que su única oportunidad era abrir una puerta interdimensional, y claro…lógicamente supuso que ustedes no lo aceptarían

- Por supuesto que no… otra brecha en el tejido del universo ¡es una tontería como una casa! – exclama Altivia

- Y por eso huyó… ustedes hablaron de devolverle a nuestro mundo… Y él no podía aceptarlo

- Bien… he oído suficiente – interviene AltBroyles – retengan al agente Lee hasta nueva orden

- Pero… ¿y el equilibrio del universo? – Pregunta AltLincoln - ¿y si desaparezco de repente?

- Bueno… al menos sabrás donde estás… te recomiendo el Café de la Estación Central… Está de muerte – responde Altivia divertida

- Muy graciosa – le recrimina el agente – lo cargaré a tu cuenta, que lo sepas

- Acompáñenme agente tenemos otro asunto entre manos - ordena su jefe saliendo de la sala de interrogatorios

- ¿no nos ocuparemos del fugitivo señor? – pregunta AltLincoln

- No, han surgido unas extrañas anomalías en Central Park

- Pero de eso se puede ocupar otro equipo, si me permite la sugerencia, claro – responde Altivia con su descaro habitual. AltBroyles que la mira de reojo y continua hablando

- No son naturales. Se trata de un acto terrorista, quiero que investiguen sobre el campo quien puede ser el causante

- Si señor, al momento – responde AltLincoln – venga Olivia, tenemos trabajo

- ¡Ya voy! – exclama ella despidiéndose de AltBroyles con una ligera inclinación de cabeza que suspira resignado mientras observa como la pareja se aleja. Entonces se dirige a su despacho y mientras se sienta, toca el intercomunicador de su oreja

- Señor Secretario… tenemos un problema

- Todo eso que me cuentas me parece tan inverosímil que lo más lógico sería echarte de mi casa y denunciarte… pero por increíble que parezca… te creo – Responde Elizabeth ante las palabras de Peter – y es que lo veo en tus ojos… es la misma mirada de mi niño… su misma sonrisa – termina diciendo tomándole de las manos. Peter la mira fijamente y acercándose le da un beso en la mejilla

- No sabes cómo me sentí yo cuando descubrí que tenía otra familia…lo malo es que…

- Yo no soy tu madre ¿verdad?

- No en esta realidad… pero si de la que provengo…

- Y de nuevo estás perdido… ¿Cómo podría ayudarte? – pregunta Elizabeth interesada

- Una entrevista con el Secretario… reunirme con él

- Supongo que podré hacerlo – afirma ella desviando la mirada hacia la ventana – después de tu… su desaparición, de enterarnos de… su muerte… no pudimos aguantar más… nos separamos… Cada uno siguió su camino… Yo me refugié en esta casa… no podía abandonarte… demasiados recuerdos… al menos Walter tuvo el detalle de dejármela

- Supongo que él vivirá en Nueva York

- si… volvió a casarse dos años después… creó una nueva familia… al menos él es feliz

- Lo siento – responde Peter, no sabe que decir para consolar a su madre, se siente abrumado por su nueva vida.

- No te preocupes… no estoy mal… y además, ya he tenido mi recompensa al tenerte aquí de nuevo conmigo… aunque lo más seguro es que te vuelva a perder… porque te irás… supongo que querrás volver con la gente que te importa… ¿quizás una mujer? – pregunta Elizabeth mientras Peter sonríe – sí, ya veo que es eso ¿Cómo se llama?

- Olivia

- La quieres mucho ¿verdad? – pregunta la mujer con una gran sonrisa

- Si, así es – afirma Peter entristeciéndose. Cada vez ve más lejos el poder regresar con Olivia, aunque no dejará de buscar la forma de hacerlo. De pronto el ruido de un coche interrumpe sus pensamientos - ¿esperas a alguien? – pregunta a su madre

- No… no sé quién puede ser

- Me han encontrado – sentencia Peter acercándose a la ventana y viendo un furgón del ejército del que bajan varios soldados

- No dejaré que te hagan daño – asegura Elizabeth a su lado

- No, no puedo permitir que arriesgues tu vida por mí

- Eres mi hijo, aunque seas de otra realidad – afirma ella mientras fuera comienzan a oírse voces reclamando la presencia del joven y amenazando con entrar a la fuerza si Peter no se rinde

- ¡Salga de una vez! ¡No tiene escapatoria! ¡No esperaremos!

- Tiene razón… no puedo hacer nada

- No, me niego… Si te encuentras entonces no podrán recuperar a la mujer que amas… tengo una idea, ocúltate en la bodega, tiene muchos escondrijos – asegura Elizabeth desesperada

- Ya saben que estoy aquí… lo arrasaran todo… Y si te ocurriese algo… no podría soportarlo… Lo siento mamá – dice mientras la abraza. Elizabeth se aferra a él en un último intento por no dejarle ir, pero Peter ya ha decidido. Abre la puerta, despacio y sale con los brazos en alto, para que no le disparen la docena de soldados que dirigen sus armas contra él

- Está bien, ya es suficiente. Pueden retirarse. Desde ahora me encargo yo – ordena una voz conocida. Walternativo sale de entre los militares y se acerca a Peter mirándole con una mezcla de arrogancia y curiosidad

- "Tan igual y tan distinto a Walter" – piensa el joven mientras baja las manos

- Así que dices que tú eres mi hijo ¿verdad? – pregunta el Secretario con altivez

- Lo soy… pero no el de aquí… sino de otra realidad

- Puedes creerle – asegura Elizabeth saliendo de la casa, tomando el brazo de Peter y consiguiendo una mirada de indiferencia de Walternativo – estoy completamente segura que se trata de Peter

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mí?

- Que me ayudes a volver a mi mundo

- ¿Por eso has armado tanto lío?

- Necesitaba hablar contigo…

- Supongo que podemos seguir con esta conversación mientras volvemos a Nueva York ¿Qué te parece? – asegura mostrándole un helicóptero situado a unos metros

- Si, es una buena idea… pero antes me gustaría despedirme de… de mi madre – termina diciendo mientras la abraza – gracias por todo

- No, en absoluto… has conseguido que mi vida tenga un sentido… Te quiero hijo… siempre te quise

- Lo sé… y él también lo sabía – responde Peter besándola en la frente para inmediatamente dirigirse al helicóptero y subirse sentándose al lado de Walternativo

- ¡adelante piloto! – ordena el Secretario y entonces se elevan y Peter mira por última vez a su madre, como le despide como si quisiera alcanzarle y retenerle a su lado para siempre

- ¿Y cómo se supone que has llegado hasta aquí? – pregunta Walternativo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

- Utilicé la Máquina

- ¿Tú? – Pregunta extrañado el Secretario - ¿Y desde que lado?

- El otro… pero fue por que vosotros atacasteis primero… Ibais a destruir su universo

- Supongo que ya es tarde para acusaciones… pero dime, ¿fue el dispositivo el que te trajo hasta aquí?

- Supongo que si… aunque antes me permitió ver el futuro. Comprendí que los dos universos no pueden sobrevivir por separado.

- Entiendo – murmura Walternativo

- Por eso cree el puente…para que colaboraseis. Pero algo salió mal… Aparecí en esta realidad donde mi versión no sobrevivió

- ¿y piensas que se trata de otra realidad paralela?

- Eso espero… que el universo del que vengo siga existiendo… me gustaría volver con la gente que quiero

- No entiendo cómo podría hacerlo

- Utilizando la Máquina de nuevo

- Me temo que eso no es una opción – responde Walternativo ante la sorpresa de Peter

- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir? – pregunta Peter confundido

- Tranquilo, en un momento tendrás respuestas… Ya estamos llegando al Departamento de Defensa. En mi oficina hablaremos mejor – asegura. Peter acepta aunque lo único que quiere es zanjar este asunto lo más rápido posible sin que nada le retrase, ya ha perdido demasiado tiempo. Y en silencio sigue al que se supone que es su padre en esta realidad, que hizo (y ha hecho) tanto daño a la gente que quiere. Y cuando llegan a la puerta de su despacho una mujer de rasgos orientales sale a su encuentro

- Por fin te veo… ¿dónde te habías metido? Llegamos tarde a comer

- Resolviendo unos asuntos… y me temo que nuestra cita queda anulada – responde Walternativo besando a la mujer

- Espero que no sea grave… pero Walter, cariño… no seas descortés y preséntame a tu invitado

- Claro…si, Peter… mi esposa Reiko… - dice Walternativo algo incómodo. En ese momento llega una joven de unos 20 años que se acerca a ellos y abraza al Secretario con efusividad - y esta preciosidad que se acerca es Maggie… mi hija – Peter asiente y estrecha la mano de la mujer, intenta ser amable, contener esa rabia que empieza a emerger en él, pues sólo piensa en Elizabeth, sola en aquella gran casa llena de fantasmas del pasado, y aprieta la mandíbula mientras observa esa escena familiar porque no quiere descargar su furia sobre Walternativo

- Supongo que Elizabeth te lo habrá comentado – afirma el Secretario cuando las mujeres se han marchado

- Sí... Me lo dijo… ¿podemos seguir con lo nuestro?

- Por supuesto… Haz el favor de entrar en mí despacho… tienes que comprender que la vida da muchas vueltas

- sí, lo sé muy bien… pero no quiero excusas de ningún tipo… sólo quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes y para eso necesito que me ayudes

- No todo es como parece – responde Walternativo

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Cuando descubrimos las piezas de la Máquina, también había un dibujo que indicaba como debía ser operada

- Si, lo sé… mi cara estaba en ese papel

- No, no eras tú – responde abriendo un cajón y sacando una carpeta que le entrega a Peter, éste la abre y toma un dibujo, muy similar al que ya ha visto tantas veces, pero en lugar de la figura de un hombre, está la de una mujer. Comienza a ponerse nervioso, no puede aceptar lo que está viendo, vuelve la página y en primer plano observa aterrado el rostro de Olivia

- Esto es falso… imposible

- En absoluto… Olivia Dunham es la operadora de la Máquina. Utilizamos su ADN para poner en marcha el dispositivo

- A riesgo de ser cruel… la tuvisteis aquí retenida ¿Por qué no la obligasteis a subir?

- La necesitábamos viva para que nuestra Olivia pudiese volver. Pensábamos que con sus muestras clonadas sería suficiente… para sanar nuestro mundo

- Entonces Walter construyó la Máquina para Olivia – murmura Peter

- ¿quieres decir que ese loco hizo esto?

- En el futuro… me pregunto si este dibujo también lo tienen en el Otro Lado

- Bell me comentó que si…

- Tengo que volver – dice para sí Peter

- ¿Al Otro Lado? Pensaba que querías que te ayudase a regresar a tu realidad

- Si, pero todo ha cambiado… Estoy seguro que Olivia se encuentra en grave peligro

- Lo comprendo, aunque tendrás que utilizar el puente, no podemos permitirnos dañar más el tejido del universo con otra de esas puertas

- supongo que no tendré problemas con eso… ya sabes por mi condición de…

- Un momento – le interrumpe Walternativo echando mano a su intercomunicador - ¿qué?... ¿cómo es posible?... ¡envíen al ejército para detenerles!... No, no puede ser… enseguida voy

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta alarmado Peter

- Sabía que no debía confiar en esa gente… ¡teníamos un acuerdo! – exclama Walternativo mientras sale del despacho apresurado. Peter, confuso corre tras él

- Pero… ¿qué está pasando?

- Tus amigos… han activado la Máquina – asegura Walternativo enfadado

- No…no es posible… eso significa que Olivia

- Si… que lo ha hecho ella

- No… Olivia no lo haría voluntariamente

- Ni lo sé, ni me importa… van a destruir nuestro universo…

- ¿Y qué pasa con el ejército? ¿Por qué no interviene?

- Algo pasa con el puente… Varios soldados lo atravesaron y se desvanecieron como por arte de magia entre gritos espantosos – asegura mientras llegan a la antesala del scanner. Allí les están esperando AltBroyles y Lincoln

- ¿Cómo es que ha podido pasar todo esto? ¿Qué ocurre con los soldados que custodiaban la Máquina?

- Lo siento señor, perdimos todo contacto con ellos hace unos 20 minutos. Y cuando quisimos atravesar el puente se complicó como ya le he dicho

- ¿Y cruzar de otro modo? – pregunta Lincoln

- Imposible, no tenemos referencias – responde Walternativo

- Yo voy a intentarlo – afirma Peter adelantándose

- Pero… ya sabes lo que ha pasado con los soldados… podrías morir – responde Lincoln preocupado

- Estoy seguro que no me pasará lo mismo. Yo cree ese puente

- Lo cierto es que eres nuestra última oportunidad para sobrevivir – responde Walternativo

- No hay más opción… voy a entrar, deseadme suerte – dice mientras abre la puerta y entra. Cuando se encuentra en la sala del scanner se para durante un segundo, inspira profundamente y comprende que, si no ha pasado ya, no le ocurrirá nada. Así que toma el pomo de la siguiente puerta y descubre que está bloqueada

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – gruñe

- Tranquilo – dice la voz de Walternativo por el altavoz – vamos a desactivar el sistema de seguridad. Adelante, prueba ahora – Peter obedece y aliviado comprueba como efectivamente puede abrirla y sin dudarlo un instante accede a la sala neutral para comprobar horrorizado lo que nunca quiso ver

- ¡Olivia! – grita angustiado al ver como la agente se convulsiona en la Máquina


	11. Renacer Fin

Capítulo Final: Renacer

Peter no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Ver a su Olivia convulsionándose metida en aquella máquina infernal que irradiaba por todo el lugar. Quiso acercarse más para sacar a Olivia de ella pero fue detenido por los guardias de Massive Dynamic.

¡Ustedes no pueden detenerme! – gritó furioso mientras forcejeaba con los hombres que intentaban detenerlo. ¡Tengo que sacarla de ahí! ¡No puedo perderla de nuevo! Por más que Peter luchó contra los hombres que lo tenían apresado, ellos eran mucho más fuertes y estaban mejor entrenados para contenerlo, no había escapatoria. Lo único que le quedaba a Peter era gritar para que Olivia lo escuchara y despertara del trance en la que la máquina la tenía sumida.

¡Olivia despierta! ¡Lucha contra esa fuerza mi amor! – gritaba con desesperación - ¡No la dejes ganar! ¡No te dejes vencer cariño! Peter gritó otra vez contra los hombres que lo tenían apresado pero no pudo hacer nada contra la cantidad de de fuerza a la que estaba sujeto.

Pero la máquina hacía su trabajo y Olivia no estaba ahí. Su mente y su cuerpo estaban en sincronía para hacer una sola cosa, destruir. La agente rubia estaba parada delante de un campo de tulipanes que de pronto se destruye ante sus ojos. Lo mismo ocurre cuando camina por una cuidad vacía, es testigo de la muerte y la devastación que deja detrás con cada paso que da y no puede hacer nada para luchar contra ello. Me he convertido en la muerte, la destructora del mundo. Es lo que se repetía una y otra vez a pesar de que una parte de ella quisiera luchar contra esa fuerza infernal.

Pero un grito lejano de desesperación detiene sus pasos y hace todo lo posible por concentrarse mientras ve caer lo último que queda de las Torres Gemelas del universo alternativo.

La voz de un hombre rogándole que luchara contra lo que estaba sucediendo la paralizó. Conocía esa voz. Era Peter. Su Peter, el hombre que amaba, había olvidado y vuelto a recordar en muy poco tiempo.

Quiso seguir esa voz, que la atraía como un canto de sirena y se volteó para ir hacia ella, pero fue detenida por una fuerza extraña que no se esperaba. De pronto todo su cuerpo se estremeció y se puso tenso, con horror pudo sentir que se desvanecía para luego dividirse en dos hasta que desde su más puro interior emergió otra visión de ella. Su yo oscuro.

Vestida de cuero negro, con botas altas, pelo rubio oscuro, de ojos negros y mirada mortal, la segunda alma de Olivia Dunham miraba a su doppelgänger la miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

Veo que has hecho un excelente trabajo querida. – dijo su doble sonriendo con satisfacción al ver la intensidad de la destrucción que tenía a su alrededor. Un trabajo sorprendente y ni siquiera tuve que intervenir. Veo que las drogas hacen un infierno de buen trabajo, las adoro.

¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué eres igual a mí? – le preguntó la agente a la mujer que tenía delante. ¿Eres otra versión alternativa mía igual que Flauxlivia?

Oh pero qué odiosa eres – se quejó su doble con expresión aburrida. No soy ni lo uno ni lo otro querida, tampoco conozco a esa tal Flauxlivia como la llamas además, ¿Quién inventó ese nombre? Es asquerosamente horrible. Yo soy tú. Más conocida como tu otra alma, tu demonio interior para ser más precisa. Estoy aquí para obligarte a hacer tu trabajo que te está quedando tan bonito. Sé que quieres correr a la voz que te llama querida, pero tienes trabajo que hacer primero. Destruirlo todo….

Al principio Olivia miró confundida a la mujer que tenía adelante y no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que le recorrió al oírla hablar con aquella frialdad. Pero fue esa misma frialdad la que consiguió que fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su alrededor. Todo era escombros, vacio y destrucción. Y eso lo había hecho ella.

¡No puedo seguir haciendo esto! – gritó con desesperación. ¡Yo nunca quise nada esto!

Pero sólo has hecho lo que estaba escrito querida – le dijo su otra yo con sarcasmo. Sólo a lo que estabas destinada. Eres un soldado y esta es una guerra, por consiguiente los enemigos deberán ser eliminados. Además, no es nada de lo que no has hecho ya mi sol, matar, asesinar a otros, jugar a ser Dios eligiendo quién vive y quién muere. ¿A que no es divertido eso? ¿O acaso me vas a negar que no fue divertido cuando mataste a tu padrastro? ¡Bum Bum! Y murió el desgraciado… jamás lo había pasado tan bien antes.

Olivia ya no podía soportar seguir escuchando el sadismo que goteaba de su propia voz y una rabia increíble, como nunca había sentido antes se apoderó de ella haciendo que se abalanzara a su doble con brusquedad y medio de un grito feroz. Lucharon. Tan fuerte que ya no se distinguían la una de la otra. Su doble era fuerte y demostraba esa fortaleza luchando contra Olivia con una sonrisa perezosa y descarada que no aflojó jamás, casi como si no le costara nada. Pero Olivia estaba desesperada por arreglar todo. Por volver a casa con su familia y con Peter, por acabar con la guerra estúpida que los estaba destrozando a todos y esa fuerza, esa esperanza en que todo podía arreglarse, todo sanaría, fue suficiente para que con un solo golpe directo al pecho de su doble, todo acabara.

¡Yo- no- soy- una – asesina! – gritó jadeando con fuerza. Soy la elegida y sé que tengo el poder para acabar con todo esto, y contigo. ¡Tú no eres nada y yo ya no tengo miedo!

Con ese último grito de fortaleza Olivia vio como su doble había desaparecido ante sus ojos y vuelto dónde pertenecía, dentro de si misma al tiempo que una profunda luz dorada la envolvió por completo.

La luz dorada consiguió renovarla, curar sus heridas, curar su mente atrofiada y curar toda la destrucción que había a su alrededor. Con emoción fue testigo de la sanación del universo. Ya no había más escombros, tampoco vacio y lo que estaba muerto había vuelto a nacer. Y todo lo había hecho ella.

¡Por última vez señor usted no puede ir allá! – le gritó uno de los guardias que tenía aferrado a Peter por los brazos. ¡Es muy peligroso!

¡Ya les dije que no me importa! – insistió Peter con voz ronca casi agotado. ¡Ella me necesita! ¡No puedo dejarla sola! ¡Suéltenme malditos hijos de perra! En medio de su lucha una luz cegadora paralizo a todos los presentes en el puente. En cosa de segundos un cuerpo emergió de la luz con la figura de Lincoln Lee que presuroso se unió a Peter consiguiendo distraer a los guardias lo suficiente para que lo soltaran.

Yo me encargo de ellos amigo – le dijo el joven de gafas con una sonrisa azorada. Perdón por la tardanza.

Peter le dio las gracias con un guiño y corrió hasta la máquina para salvar a Olivia. La máquina había comenzado a zumbar y unos extraños relámpagos la rodearon haciendo que todo a su alrededor se destruyera. Los científicos que estaba cerca tuvieron que salir corriendo de la zona de peligro y entre ellos también huía Nina Sharp cuando se dio cuenta que su amado plan había fracasado. Con una última mirada a Olivia retorciéndose en la máquina, Nina Sharp había desaparecido.

Sin temor a ser atacado por los relámpagos Peter corrió en dirección contraria a la gente que lo rodeaba hasta llegar a la máquina. Subió por las escaleras y se acercó al cuerpo de Olivia que no paraba de tensarse atado al dispositivo.

Olivia por favor regresa cariño – le pidió Peter con fuerza. Te necesito, todos te necesitamos. Te amo…

Olivia pudo oír la voz de Peter llamándola entre todos los ruidos que le rodeaban. Se sentía demasiado aturdida para responder y apenas tenía fuerzas como para intentar nada. Pero saber que él estaba allí, hizo que comenzase a sentir algo nuevo. Algo que subía por su estómago, recorría su tráquea y llegaba a su garganta. Y entonces emitió el grito más angustioso que un ser humano había oído jamás y con un último zumbido de la Máquina, ella abrió los ojos y los relámpagos y ruidos cesaron.

Olivia miró a Peter con los ojos entrecerrados y movió los labios para decir algo y responderle pero no pudo porque se encontraba exhausta.

Hola – le dijo con una sonrisa al darse cuenta que ella lo miraba.

Hola… - respondió Olivia intentando sonreírle de vuelta aunque sin éxito porque la máquina se había apagado y los tentáculos la habían liberado haciendo que su cuerpo cayera flácido a los brazos de Peter. Olivia se había desmayado.

Cuando la agente volvió a despertarse se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el puente de la Máquina sino en la sala de un hospital y rodeada de toda la gente que amaba. Estaban, su hermana Rachel y su sobrina Ella al lado izquierdo de su cama, frente a ella también estaba Walter seguido de Astrid y Broyles, todos mirándola con una sonrisa, y al lado derecho de su cama y más cerca estaba Peter. Olivia les sonrió a todos con cansancio pero en especial a Peter que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Él la ayudó a incorporarse para que estuviera más cómoda y él no pudo evitar su mejilla al hacerlo. Ansiaba con toda su alma poder besarla ahí mismo, pero sabía que la pondría en vergüenza delante de su familia, su jefe y Walter.

¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Peter a Olivia cuando volvió a sentarse a su lado.

Bien… aunque todavía un poco cansada – admitió la joven con una sonrisa agachando su cabeza. Aún no creo todo lo que ha pasado. Como la joven posó su mano sobre su cabeza, Walter tímidamente se acercó a ella queriendo cerciorarse si estaba bien. Cosa que aunque no le gustaba mucho, Olivia aceptó porque sabía que él se preocupaba mucho por ella.

Así, y preparado con un fonendoscopio y una luz ocular, Walter le hizo un rápido chequeo a los signos vitales de Olivia.

¿Qué año es? – le preguntó Walter con seriedad.

2011

¿Presidente?

Obama

¿Sientes mareo? – le preguntó Walter siguiendo con la revisión - ¿Alguna nausea o pitidos en los oídos?

No nada de eso, sólo un ligero dolor de cabeza pero eso es todo – se apresuró a aclarar al ver que Peter la estaba mirando con preocupación.

Quizás sea el efecto que te ha quedado de las drogas que te inyectaron – dijo el científico con un dejo de pesadumbre y toda la sala quedó en silencio. Ahora dime, ¿Quién es ese hombre de ahí? – le preguntó más animado señalando a Peter que le sonreía

Peter – le respondió igual de animada mirándolo con todo el cariño que era capaz de reunir. Yo lo recuerdo, sé quién es y por qué lo olvidamos.

¿Puedes recordar qué pasó antes de que te metieras a la Máquina agente Dunham? – esta vez fue la voz de Broyles quien rompió el silencio y todo pareció detenerse.

Olivia bajó la mirada a su regazo intentando reunir fuerzas para responderle. Levanto la cabeza y vio como todos los que la querían la miraban con preocupación menos otra de las personas más importantes de su vida. La que la cuidó a ella y a su hermana Rachel cuando su madre había muerto de cáncer y había quedado huérfana. Nina Sharp.

Fui secuestrada por Nina Sharp – respondió la joven con la voz quebrada mirando a su hermana Rachel quien se había quedado de piedra al oírla. Ella me encerró en un laboratorio y me llenó el cuerpo con diversas drogas. Entre ellas una nueva versión más potente de Cortexiphan.

Olivia, pero no puede… - se quejó Rachel abrazando más de cerca a la pequeña Ella que no paraba de preguntarle a su madre sobre su abuela Nina. Eso no puede ser cierto Liv, Nina no pudo…

Si pudo – le dijo Olivia a su hermana enseñándole las marcas de agujas en sus brazos para demostrárselo. Me llenó de drogas y me convenció de que era la elegida para ganar una guerra inexistente contra el otro universo. Me dijo que nuestros enemigos eran poderosos y que yo era la única que podía detenerlos… me metió al tanque… y me hizo recordar.

De Rachel volvió su mirada a Peter y le explicó al resto el plan de Nina Sharp. De cómo la utilizó para que entrara a la máquina y como la había activado cuando fue secuestrada por primera vez por Walternativo, quién sin él darse cuenta, tuvo cautiva a quién más adelante sería su peor enemiga, la ahijada de su peor pesadilla, quien una vez más le había ganado.

Todos escucharon muy sorprendidos las palabras de la joven agente. Sobretodo porque su discurso parecía tan ajeno a la realidad.

Su universo había vuelto a ser lo que era, dónde su madre había muerto de cáncer y había matado a su padrastro, pero evitado más adelante todas los peligros a los que ni siquiera todavía se habían enfrentado. Donde todos sus enemigos habían sido derrotados y había conseguido evitar por segunda vez la destrucción de su mundo.

Su mundo había vuelto a ser el de antes y todos recordaban a Peter, él jamás fue olvidado porque nunca se metió a la Máquina, eso lo hizo ella. Como la guardiana de la puerta entre los universos, como la elegida para rescatarlos. Lo hizo, y todo estaba como debiera ser… ¿O no?

¡No me va a pillar, no me va a pillar! – la voz divertida de una niña pequeña retumbo los alrededores del parque. Estaba jugando a las escondidas con su madre y ahora corría a esconderse de ella, sin darse cuenta del pequeño niño que corría directo a su dirección.

¡Ay! ¡Por qué no tienes cuidado niña! – se quejó el niño de pelirrojo y de ojos azules que yacía frente a ella en el suelo. ¿Es que no tienes ojos?

Lo siento – se disculpó la niña con timidez levantándose para ayudarlo a pararse. Extendió su mano con una sonrisa, pero el niño la evitó con rudeza al principio hasta que luego la aceptó cuando la vio sonriéndole.

¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó el niño a la pequeña con curiosidad

Elizabeth ¿Y tú?

Henry – le respondió el niño con una sonrisa. El niño quiso saber más de su nueva amiguita pero la voz de una mujer parecida a la de su madre llamándola lo interrumpió.

¡Elizabeth ven! – la voz de Olivia sonó fuerte haciendo que la niña volteara a oírla. ¡Tenemos que irnos, tu padre está aquí!

¡Papi! – exclamó la niña sonriendo con emoción y corrió a donde estaban sus padres, pero se detuvo unos pasos adelante al recordar a su pequeño amigo.

Tengo que irme, llegó mi papá – le dijo la niña emocionada y se acercó al niño dándole un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

Adiós Henry – se despidió la niña con una sonrisa. Nos vemos.

Adiós Elizabeth – le respondió el niño que había quedado paralizado mirándola cuando ella lo había besado. Nos…nos vemos…

¡Henry! ¡Nunca más vuelvas a escaparte así! – la voz de la madre de Henry se escuchaba furiosa y el niño no tuvo más remedio que disculparse, sin dejar de mirar el lugar por donde Elizabeth Bishop había desaparecido minutos antes.

Fin 


End file.
